Love can do everything?
by martule
Summary: Lily Luna conoce al que podría ser el amor de su vida, pero no está segura. Tiene que elegir. ¿Su familia o él? ¿O puede elegir a ambos sin perderlos? L/S
1. Un gran día está por llegar

A Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy story

-Todo pertenece a JK Rowling salvo algunas cosas como los nombres Shadow y Crooki :)

Love can do everything?

Capítulo UNO

**Un gran día está por llegar**

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, toda cómoda, hasta que un grito totalmente loco me hizo despertar. "¿Ahora qué?" pienso de mal humor. Luego escucho los gritos de mi madre, y las risas de James. "Perfecto, acá no se puede tener paz" mascullo y me quedo tumbada en mi cama un buen rato mirando al techo, ahí tenía a miles de estrellas fosforescentes que brillaban en la oscuridad. Recuerdo cuando era niña, insistía a mi padre que me las comprara, así podía verlas todas las noches.

Pero ya no soy una niñita, soy Lily Luna Potter y tengo 11 años. En una semana iré al colegio Hogwarts, momento que he esperado en toda mi vida.

Me levanto, y voy al baño. Me lavo la cara, me cepillo los dientes y me peino. Voy hacia mi cuarto, me pongo un par de raídos jeans y una camiseta que estaba tirada en el piso. Bajo las escaleras, veo a mi madre regañando a James, a mi padre tomando el desayuno tranquilamente y a mi otro hermano Albus con una cara de pánico.

-Uh dios, ¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto y me voy a la cocina a servirme un cuenco de cereales.

-Tu hermano le puso una araña a Albus, el susto que se pegó, es igual al tío Ron- me explicó mi padre divertido.

-Harry James Potter! ¡Esto no es divertido! ¡A ver si te gustaría tener una araña justo en la nariz! – se enojó mi madre. – James, esta es la última vez.

-Ufa solo quería divertirme – dice James.

Vuelvo al comedor y empiezo a comer silenciosamente mis cereales, miro a Albus y le pregunto:

-Hey ¿todo bien?

-Si, si no es nada, es un estúpido James.

-Bueno chicos, hoy vamos al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas ¿si? – avisó mi madre.

-Si má- respondimos todos y nos preparamos para irnos.

Una vez que estuvimos todos en el Callejón Diagon nos empezamos a separar. Mi madre me acompañó a todas las tiendas que necesitaba ir, fuimos a Ollivander a buscar mi varita mágica. Estaba realmente emocionada del por fin tocar una varita. El dueño del local nos recibió amablemente.

-Vaya otra Potter – nos saluda.

-Sí, esta es la última, empieza este año.- cuenta mi madre.

-Ajam, tengo la perfecta varita para vos niña- replica y se va entre numerosos estantes repletos de varitas.

Después de un largo momento el señor Ollivander vuelve con una larga cajita raída, la abre y me tiende la varita que se hallaba ahí.

Tengo que decirlo, la varita era hermosa, no sé, sentí como si fuera hecha a mi medida. Sentí un calor agradable y unas chispitas salieron de esa varita.

-Perfecto, justo para ella- dice emocionado Ollivander.

-Muchas gracias Sr., nos vemos pronto- se despide mi madre después de pagar.

Antes de salir de la tienda, miro hacia atrás y veo que Ollivander me está mirando fijamente, le sonrío y salgo de la tienda.

Luego nos dirigimos a la tienda Madame Malkin a conseguir unas túnicas para mi. Después de horas probándome todo, por fin consigo las túnicas y salimos del local.

Luego de haber comprado las demás cosas que necesitaba, veo una tienda en la que dice: "Emporio de lechuzas" y ahí le grito a mamá:

-Má, quiero una lechuza, ¡por favor!

-Bueno, está bien, hagamos así, ¿por qué no vas y te compras una linda lechuza mientras yo te espero en el Caldero Chorreante con los demás? – me dice mamá.

-¡Dale! ¡Gracias mami!- respondo emocionada, me da la plata y corro hacia la tienda.

La tienda era todo un caos. Miles de lechuzas ululaban, aunque había otros animales como ratitas de laboratorio, gatos peludos, canarios, peces y miles más.

-Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – me pregunta amablemente una señora regordeta.

-Emm, si si, quiero una lechuza – respondo algo tontamente.

-Ahí tienes corazón, elige una que te guste más – me señala ella hacia unas miles jaulas donde se hallaban todo tipo de lechuzas.

Miro a todas las lechuzas, muchas durmiendo bajo el ala, otras ululando y mirando curiosamente. Me llamó la atención una chica toda negra con unas manchitas blancas en su cara.

-Quiero esa señora – le digo señalando a esa lechuza.

-Oh! Es muy brava aquella, pero linda elección – me sonríe.

Mientras pagaba, en la mesa vi un coballo encerrado en una jaula. Me dio tanta pena verlo solito y acurrucado en un rincón. Era hermoso, marrón con manchitas blancas y un tono medio arena. La mujer se dio cuenta de mi cara y me contó:

-Parece que últimamente a nadie le gusta ese tipo de coballos, hace como un montón que nadie se lo lleva – explica mirándolo con tristeza.

-Emm, ¿cuanto sale? Que me lo quiero llevar – le digo.

-Ay corazón, llévatelo, no hay necesidad de pagar – me ofrece.

-¡¡Gracias!! – le digo alegremente y cuando estaba yendo hacia la salida con las dos jaulas en cada mano, sin darme cuenta me choco con alguien.

-Oh! Perdón – digo y miro a ese alguien. Era un chico alto, rubio, en realidad platinado, con ojos celestes y me miraba sonriendo.

-No hay de qué – me dice con una sonrisa torcida, y me ruborizo. Salgo rápidamente del local y me dirijo al Caldero Chorreante.

Estaba repleto, miro por todas direcciones pero no encuentro a mi familia, ay espero que estén aquí, odio quedarme sola.

-Heeey Lily, ¡aquí! – escucho la voz de mi hermano James.

Veo a mi hermano haciéndome señas y a toda mi familia mirándome. Digo, TODA, porque ahí se hallaban mis tíos Hermione y Ron, mis primos Rose y Hugo, mis abuelos Molly y Arthur, mi tío George con su novia y mis tíos Bill y Fleur y su hija Victorie con Teddy, el ahijado de mi padre.

Los saludo a todos, y me siento en una silla libre. Mientras todos piden que van a comer, me quedo pensando en el rubio con el cual me choqué. Era guapo, si, muy lindo, ¡encima me sonrió! Que tierno, pero no va a pasar nada, es obvio.

-Lily! ¿Por qué veo dos jaulas? – me pregunta algo enojada mamá.

-Ah! Encontré la perfecta lechuza, y mami, me llevé un coballo divino, pobre nadie lo quería, ay dale mami me lo quedo ¿porfaa? – le supliqué con mis típicos ojitos.

-Aagh una ¡raaata! – grita Rose espantada.

-Tonta no es una rata, es un coballo, co-ba-llo. – le aclaro enojada.

-Bueno está bien, te lo podes quedar, pero vos lo vas a cuidar ¿no? - accede má.

-Si mami, no hay problema – le aseguro contentísima.

-¿Como los llamarás Lils? – me pregunta Albus.

-Mm, Shadow y Crooki – respondo contenta.

-¿Crooki? ¿No te parece un poco tonto Lils? – se burla James.

-Cállate, tonto eres vos – me enojo

-Eeeh no nos peleemos ahora, a mi me gusta Crooki, es tierno – me defiende Victorie.

Le sonrío. Siempre me cayó bien Victorie, y me encantó que estuviera con Teddy, ya que adoraba a Teddy como un hermano más.

Después de unas horas estando ahí comiendo, riendo y gritando, llegó el momento de volver a casa. Yo estaba muerta, así que apenas llegamos a casa, me fui directo a mi cuarto y me tumbé en mi cama.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron lentamente, tengo que decir que muy lentamente para mi, y no aguantaba más la paciencia. La noche anterior del 1° de Septiembre estaba tan nerviosa y a la vez emocionada que andaba de un lado para el otro y realmente ya estaba molestando a los demás

-Ah! ¡Diablos! ¡No encuentro mis libros! – exclamé desesperada al ver que no encontraba mis libros de estudios en ninguna parte.

-Están en el living Lily, tranquila – me dijo mi madre.

Y así estuve a lo largo de la noche, cuando hubo llegado la cena, estábamos todos incluido Tíos Ron y Hermione y primos Rose y Hugo.

Todos comían animadamente, yo charlaba con Hugo, otro de mis primos preferidos. La otra es Victorie, creo que ya lo dije. Bueno, estaba charlando con Hugo, sobre como será mañana, en que casa quedaríamos y si estaríamos en el equipo de Quidditch. Tengo que decir que me encanta Quidditch, y vengo de una familia de estupendos jugadores. Mis hermanos están en el equipo de Gryffindor, James es bateador y Albus buscador. Y ambos son fenomenales, los he visto jugar en el jardín. Y… creo que yo también soy buena, no sé, según mis hermanos juego bastante bien. La posición que más me gusta es la del guardián, cuando mi tío Ron supo eso se puso tan feliz que me empezó a dar miles de consejos. Bueno no me hago más ilusiones, solo espero quedar en el equipo.

Mientras charlaba sobre eso con Hugo, tía Hermione me pregunta:

-Entonces Lily, ¿estás emocionada por mañana?

-¡Oh si! Demasiado emocionada la verdad, pero no sé como me irá – exclamé con un tono nervioso.

-Ah, no te preocupes, si te esforzas tanto y estudias mucho llegarás lejos – me tranquiliza mi tía.

-Gracias tía Herm – le agradezco.

En la otra punta Rose me miraba con algo de desprecio, tengo que decir que nuestra relación entre primas nunca fue buena. Yo admiraba a Rose, la verdad. Ella tenía todo. Era la mejor estudiante de todo su curso, era linda y los profesores la adoraban. Pero ella como que me trataba algo mal, era indiferente conmigo y nunca le gustaba que yo sea el centro de atención, quería que todo fuese en torno a ella.

-Eh lily, ¿acaso te vi con Malfoy el otro día? – me pregunta sonriendo.

Todos se quedaron callados, y yo también. El silencio era demasiado incómodo, y la verdad no entendía nada. Porque nunca conocí a los Malfoy, mi padre me ha mencionado sobre ellos, nada bueno.

-¿Yo con Malfoy? ¿Cuál Malfoy? No conozco a ninguno de ellos. – le respondo con nerviosismo ya que tenía todas las miradas clavadas en mí.

-Ah, pero ¡por supuesto que lo conoces! Ese día en el callejón diagon, en la tienda de lechuzas, te vi hablar con él – me dice Rose, con su sonrisa falsa.

-¿Ese chico rubio? ¿Ese es Malfoy? Yo no estaba hablando con él, sólo que me choqué sin querer, enserio, ¡no sabía que era Malfoy! – exclamé desesperada dirigiéndome a mi padre especialmente.

-No importa Lils, no era tu culpa cielo. – me tranquiliza mamá quien no estaba alterada como todos los demás.

-¿Papá? – miré a mi padre quien me miraba fijamente.

-Lily, espero que no te vuelvas a chocar con él, ¿entendido? – me ordena.

-Si sí, no hay de que preocuparse, seré más cuidadosa. – asiento y me quedo cabizbaja.

Miro a Rose con desprecio, ella me mira triunfante, y modula algo como "Lo siento", mascullo los dientes pero no digo nada.

Cuando se terminó la cena, todos nos levantamos y llevamos los platos a la cocina. Luego mamá nos ordena ir a dormir, entonces mis hermanos, Hugo y yo subimos a nuestras habitaciones. Rose se queda con su madre ayudando. "Oh la niña buenita" pienso sarcásticamente.

-Lils, ¿todo bien? – me pregunta Hugo preocupado.

-Si Hug, todo bien. – le digo.

-Que emoción, ¡mañana vamos a Hogwarts! Espero que quedemos en la misma casa. – me dice emocionado, creo que más emocionado que yo.

-Si, espero. – le contesto con una sonrisa.

Él me sonríe y se dirige al cuarto de Albus, mientras que yo me voy a mi cuarto. Me siento en la cama, y me detengo a pensar. ¿En qué casa quedaré? Ay dios, basta Lily, basta de preocupaciones. Verifico mi baúl a ver si estaba todo ahí, no me faltaba nada.

Veo a Shadow durmiendo bajo su ala, y a Crooki correteando impacientemente por la jaula. Abro la jaula y saco a Crooki. Su pelaje era tan suave, era divino. Lo dejo en la cama y empieza a corretear. Se sube a mi brazo y me hace cosquillas. Lo vuelvo a meter en la jaula.

-Mañana nos espera un gran día, chiquito – le digo y él solo se limita a mirarme comiendo una de las semillas de girasol.

Me pongo el pijama, me meto en la cama y me quedo mirando otra vez el techo, las estrellas... Trato de dormir pero no puedo, estoy demasiado nerviosa. Empiezo a contar las estrellas, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, se-is, sie-te... los ojos se me iban cerrando, hasta que caí profundamente dormida.

* * *

Oh! Mi primer fic! El primer cap :) lo modifiqué bastante, así que sorry si lo leyeron antes de que lo modificara :S La próxima no lo haré más :P Nuse, no me convence mucho este capítulo, no soy buena escritora, lo sé pero amo escribir :) Espero que disfruten el cap, aunque seguro que los próximos serán mejores! Estaría muy agradecida si me ponen reviews, o sino bueh no importa. Pero me importa lo que piensan, si tengo que corregir algo o no. En unos días subiré el segundo! Gracias por leer! :D


	2. Empezando una nueva vida

_Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga **Maki**, que también ama HP y los fan fics. Y también le encanta esta pareja! :) Le doy gracias por sus geniales ideas y su ayuda. Te quiero mucho amiga! :)_

Todo es de Rowling, salvo algunos nombres :)

* * *

Capítulo DOS

**Empezando una nueva vida**

-¡¡LILYYYYYYY DESPERTATE!! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Me levanto sobresaltada, miro el reloj de la pared de mi cuarto, las 10:40 AM.

-¡Diablos!- Ay por dios justo en el día más importante que estuve esperando toda mi vida, bah desde que James subió al tren, ¿¡tengo que llegar tarde!?

Me pongo la ropa que más cerca encontré arriba del pijama, unas alpargatas y me voy al baño corriendo. Me aplasto el pelo, me miro al espejo solo por un segundo, ¡que mala pinta que tengo!

-¡Enserio Lily apúrate! – me grita mamá desde abajo.

-¡Ya voy má! – le grito. Agarro el baúl, las jaulas de Shadow y Crooki, Shadow se agita enojada chillando por la brusquedad en la que agarré la jaula, y bajo las escaleras corriendo.

Ahí estaba mi madre revisando todo como loca y a James tranquilo con una tostada en su mano.

-Whoa Lil! ¿Acaso un gigante te aplastó la cara?– se burla James.

Le fulmino con mi mirada y llevo mis cosas al auto. Mi padre estaba ahí acomodando los baúles y Albus ya estaba adentro del auto esperando a los demás impacientemente.

-¡Dale James! ¡Mueve tu trasero y apúrate!– grita enojado Albus.

Una vez que todos estuvimos adentro del auto, por fin papá arrancó, ya eran las 10:50 hrs., y llegamos a la estación en minutos. Creo que papá usó algo de magia para hacer que el auto sea más rápido, pero a quién le importa. Nos bajamos del auto rápido y nos vamos corriendo hacia la barrera esa que separaba las plataformas 9 y 10.

La atravesamos, y ahí estaba el expreso de Hogwarts que ya estaba por irse.

-Adiós Lils, buen año, te quiero y escríbeme ¿si? – me despide mamá.

-Si mami, ¡te quiero! – le respondo con un beso y un abrazo. Voy corriendo hacia mi papá y lo abrazo. Mi padre me abrazaba tan fuerte que no me dejaba respirar y hasta parecía no quererme dejar ir.

-Dale Harry, ¡suéltala que se va el tren! – le pide mamá.

Me suelta y me deja ir. Corro hacia el expreso, Albus me tiende la mano para ayudarme a subir. Subo y ya estoy adentro del tren. Miro por la ventanilla y veo a mis padres. Creo que mi mamá estaba llorando, no la pude ver bien, y mi padre la consolaba. Los despido con la mano afuera de la ventanilla, hasta que cada vez se hacían más chicos y finalmente desaparecieron.

-¡Puf! Por poco ¿no? – me dice James. – Uh, ahora nos va a costar encontrar un compartimento ya que están todos llenos. Vamos Lils.

Sigo a mis hermanos, y sí, todos los compartimentos estaban llenos. Pero después veo que James y Albus se separan y entran a distintos compartimentos.

-Lo siento Lils, te veo después ¿vale? – me dice Albus.

Está claro que mis hermanos no querían que estuviese con ellos y sus amigos, traidores pff, pero bueno desde luego no me importa porque la verdad quería estar sola, ahora que estaba casi libre.

Sigo buscando pero no encuentro uno vacío, salvo al final que sólo lo ocupaba una persona. Era el mismo rubio a quien me había chocado el otro día en el Emporio de Lechuzas. Era el Malfoy, el cual mi padre me tenía prohibido hablar. Pero no me quedaba otra ya que era el único lugar en donde me podía sentar.

-Emm, disculpe pero… ¿está ocupado ese asiento? – le pregunto con un poquito de nervios. – Es que los demás están todos ocupados.

Él levanta la cabeza y me mira. Luego sonríe y saca sus libros que estaban arriba del asiento.

-No no está ocupado, podes sentarte. – me responde.

-Ah bueno gracias. – le digo seriamente, y me siento. Me quedo callada y miro por la ventanilla los hermosos paisajes que pasaban.

Siento que el chico me mira, tengo que decir que me incomodaba estar ahí sentada con él y que me mirara. Pero no podía hacer nada, así que sigo mirando por la ventanilla.

-Eh, soy Scorpius Malfoy. – se presenta y me tiende la mano. –Y ¿tú eres?

Lo miro y no sé si decir mi nombre o no. Si lo hago y si mi padre lo supiese, sin duda me mataría. Pero ¿cómo se iba a enterar?, mis hermanos no estaban acá conmigo ni nadie más, así que nadie tenía porqué enterarse que estuviera hablando con un Malfoy.

-Lily Luna Potter – le respondo, y estrecho su mano. Era suave y fría, me dio impresión, aunque no me tenía que sorprender ya que el rubio era pálido como la nieve.

-Oh, una Potter. – me dice casi riendo. –Encantado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sea una Potter? – le pregunto fríamente. – Y tú eres un Malfoy.

-No tiene nada de malo, y sí, soy un Malfoy y ¿qué? Porque tenga ese apellido no tengo porqué ser malo. – me dice tranquilamente.

Capaz tenga razón, porque ese chico no me caía nada mal, pero a mi familia sí. Puede que tenga algo oscuro en su interior, nunca se sabe. Pero por ahora, no hay de qué preocuparse, solo lo estoy conociendo, no significa que me vaya a casar con él.

-Ah bueno, ¿y en que casa estás? – le pregunto.

-En Gryffindor – me responde con la misma tranquilidad.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso. – me río, en ¿gryffindor?, no puede estar ahí, es obvio. – En Slytherin estás ¿no?

-Em ya me gustaría estar ahí, pero lamentablemente no, el sombrero me mando a Gryffindor. – me dice algo enojado.

Me quedo con la boca abierta, con razón mis hermanos lo odiaban tanto.

-Oh, es que es raro que estés ahí ya que toda tu familia es de Slytherin.

-Si, lo sé, hasta yo mismo me quedé más sorprendido que nadie, y mis padres también. Se quedaron decepcionados, más que nada mi padre, el primer día que lo supo se enojó tanto que fue al colegio a exigir que me pusieran el sombrero de vuelta. – me cuenta Scorpius – Pero bueno, fueron años difíciles, pero con el tiempo lo acepté. Aunque no conseguí amigos, pero que importa, no necesito amigos.

Me daba un poco de pena, dirigí mi mirada otra vez sobre él, y estaba mirando a la ventanilla. Creo que vi algo de tristeza en su cara, no sabía que decirle, entonces decidí no decir nada y miré también por la ventanilla.

Pasaron horas y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, yo solo me limité a seguir viendo por la ventanilla, estaba atardeciendo, el momento era hermoso, los colores, las nubes, el sol. Todo. Empecé a recordar los momentos más felices que tuve en mi vida, mis cumpleaños, las fiestas, la navidad… sí, sin duda amo la navidad. Es la ocasión más linda del mundo, tener a todos re felices y festivos, la emoción de abrir los regalos. Me acuerdo cuando recibí el regalo de mis tíos Ron y Hermione, cuando lo abrí, mi felicidad era tan grande. Era una escoba pequeña, suena estúpido, pero desde chica siempre quise volar como mis hermanos pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad.

También me acuerdo cuando fui a la escuela muggle, mis padres querían que fuera, ya que según ellos me serviría un montón. Y la verdad lo fue, conocí a un montón de amigos, era todo muy divertido. Y odié el momento de despedirme de todos, mis padres tuvieron que mentirles que nos íbamos a vivir a otro país, pero bueno no podía decirles nada.

Y aquí estoy, en el expreso de Hogwarts, yendo al colegio en donde tendré experiencias nuevas, muy nuevas.

-Eh ya estamos llegando, me voy así podes cambiarte – me interrumpe Scorpius de mis pensamientos. Y se va, me cambio rápido, hasta tengo la oportunidad de arreglarme un poco. Salgo del compartimento y veo que todos se están preparando, ahí veo a Albus saludándome, y me acerco a él.

-Hey hermanita, ¿preparada? – me pregunta.

-Ah si, muy preparada. – le contesto, aunque mis palabras no le convencieron mucho, se quedó mirándome sonriendo y me abraza.

-Ah Albus, por favor, no te pongas sentimental. – me río y trato de sacármelo de encima.

-Es que hermanita te quiero mucho. – me dice Albus. El tren se para, y toda la gente se impacienta para bajarse -. Te veo después en el gran comedor, ¡mucha suerte!

Me bajo, y escucho la voz de Hagrid llamándonos.

-¡Los de primer año aquí! –

-¡Hagrid! – voy corriendo hacia él y lo abrazo. Hagrid es mi padrino, es demasiado bueno, le quiero mucho.

-¡Hola pequeña! ¿Todo bien? ¿Emocionada? – me pregunta.

-¡Si! – le respondo alegremente.

Me sonríe y una vez que estuvimos todos los de primer año, seguimos a Hagrid por un sendero oscuro. Todos estaban callados, hasta que se pudo ver un enorme e iluminado castillo. Era hermoso, sí, me encantaba todo, las torres, la textura, todo y ya quería ver el interior. Vimos un lago negro donde se hallaban los botes. En grupo, nos subimos a cada bote y nos empezó a llevar hacia el castillo. En mi bote estaban dos chicos, uno medio castaño y pecoso y otro morocho con ojos celestes. Nos presentamos, se llamaban Matt y Devin. Empezamos a hablar y me cayeron bien. Después de un largo rato en los botes, que pensaba que no llegaríamos más, por fin llegamos enfrente del castillo. Mis nervios aumentaron más, y una vez que llegamos a la puerta del castillo, me dieron ganas de volver atrás, pero por supuesto no lo hice.

Nos abrió un hombre alto que tenía una capa de color marrón. Apenas lo vi, lo reconocí enseguida, era el profesor Longbottom, un buen amigo de mis padres. Muchas veces vino a mi casa con su mujer y su hija Anna, con quien me llevo muy bien.

Entramos por un pasillo en cuyas paredes se hallaban muchas pinturas que se movían. Todo era muy interesante, avanzamos hasta que el profesor Longbottom se paró enfrente de nosotros. Mis piernas temblaban y pude escuchar el barullo del otro lado. Supuse que era el gran comedor donde se hallaba todo el colegio.

-Bienvenido a Hogwarts – dijo el profesor Longbottom – El banquete va a empezar en unos minutos, pero antes tendremos la ceremonia de selección. Los seleccionarán a cada uno a la casa que les toque, las casas son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Ahora formen una fila así entramos al Gran Comedor.

Me puse detrás de Devin, y seguimos al profesor Longbottom. Entramos al Gran Comedor, era impresionante. Ahí se hallaban cuatro mesas largas con todos los alumnos sentados ahí, supuse que cada mesa era de una casa. Luego al frente de esas mesas, había otra mesa más chica donde estaban los demás profesores. Miré hacia arriba, en el techo se veía un cielo negro con estrellas, era hermosa la vista. Y después había lámparas de arañas que colgaban y daban una iluminación espléndida al lugar.

El profesor Longbottom se paró, entonces nos paramos también nosotros. Enfrente de nosotros se hallaba un taburete y encima de el un sombrero antiguo y raído. Me dio mucha curiosidad aquel sombrero, y de repente empezó a cantar:

_Seguro que piensas que solo soy un sombrero,_

_Pero te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz,_

_Puedo saber todo lo que piensas,_

_Nada podrás esconder en tu mente._

_Solo ponme arriba de tu cabeza,_

_Y te elegiré a una casa,_

_En la que mejor quedarás._

_Puedes quedar en Gryffindor,_

_Los llenos de coraje y osadía_

_Solo pertenecerán en la_

_Noble casa de Gryffindor._

_Tal vez quedes en Ravenclaw,_

_Los inteligentes y vivos,_

_Quedarán en esa casa,_

_Y explorarán toda la sabiduría._

_O capaz quedes en Hufflepuff,_

_Donde todos son leales y perseverantes,_

_Y con esfuerzo y dedicación, _

_Serán dignos de esa casa._

_O puedes quedar en Slytherin,_

_Donde la astucia y ambición,_

_Lograrán superar sus fines,_

_Y conseguir amigos verdaderos._

_Para averiguarlo solo tendrás,_

_Que probarme que no pasará nada,_

_No te lastimará, solo te encontraré_

_Tu verdadero hogar. _

Cuando el sombrero terminó la canción, todos estallaron en aplausos, mis nervios aumentaban cada vez más, no sabía en que casa iba a quedar. Quería quedar en Gryffindor así estoy con mi familia, pero si quedo en otra casa, ¿que pensaran mis padres? Intenté olvidarme de eso, y miré al profesor Longbottom que estaba comenzando a hablar.

-Ahora los llamaré por apellido y tendrán que subir al taburete y ponerse el sombrero – explicó – ¡Asheur, Diane!

Una chica rubia menudita subió hacia el taburete y casi se tropieza. Se sentó ahí y se puso el sombrero. En cosa de segundos el sombrero gritó.

-¡Ravenclaw!

La chica saltó del taburete y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde todos la aplaudían.

Y así seguía, el profesor Longbottom los llamaba a todos, y el sombrero seleccionador los mandaba a una casa.

-¡Noxel, Matt!

El chico que había conocido en el bote subió con vergüenza y el sombrero lo mandó a Hufflepuff. Cada vez faltaba poco para que me llamasen, hasta que llegó el momento.

-¡Potter, Lily!

Hubo un murmullo fuerte en todo el comedor, seguro pensarán "Es la hija de Harry Potter", seguro, y eso me harta. Hice caso omiso a eso y subí hacia el taburete. Me senté, el profesor Longbottom me puso el sombrero encima de mi cabeza y esperé.

-Mm, una Potter. Sí como toda tu familia tienes el coraje, la fuerza, quedarías muy bien en Gryffindor. Pero también tienes algo de ambición y sos astuta, puede ser en Slytherin. – escuché la vocecita del seleccionador. – Pero estarás mejor en… ¡Gryffindor!

Me bajé del taburete, algo mareada y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde todos me aplaudían. Vi a mis hermanos, me felicitaron. La verdad es que no me resultó gran cosa ser elegida en Gryffindor, o sea es genial pero prefería más Ravenclaw y hasta Slytherin. Pero ya fue, estoy en Gryffindor.

-Felicitaciones – me dice una voz que recuerdo. Me volteo y veo a Scorpius que me mira sonriendo. Iba a decir gracias pero mi hermano James me interrumpe.

-Lily siéntate aquí conmigo – me dice James, como una orden y veo que mira a Scorpius con desprecio. Scorpius suspira y se sienta algo apartado de los demás.

Entonces voy, me siento al lado de James y sigo mirando la selección. Escucho el nombre de Hugo y lo veo sentado en el taburete. Lo mandan a Hufflepuff. Perfecto, ahora no tengo a mi primo conmigo. Pero bueno, la vida a veces es algo injusta.

Y al último que llaman es a Zabini Devin, que fue mandado a Slytherin. Luego el profesor Longbotton agarró el sombrero seleccionador y se lo llevó.

En la mesa alta donde se hallaban todos los profesores, una mujer con una capa verde que estaba en el medio se levantó.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts – dice – Solo quiero decir, ¡que comience el banquete!

Mágicamente las mesas se llenaron de comida, no podía creer todo lo que había ahí. ¡Había de todo! Carne asada, pollo, papas, pudín, tartas, y muchas comidas más. Me empecé a servir carne asada con papas y empecé a comer. Era muy rico, y así seguí comiendo y saboreando todo.

-Vistfe qude comifda Lifdy, esd muchfo más ridca que la de mafmá – me dice James con la boca llena, y casi no le entendí.

-Que no te escuche mamá, James, o sino te dejará sin comida todo el verano – le advierto.

Cuando todos terminamos de comer, los platos desaparecieron y aparecieron los postres. ¡Mm! Buenísimo, tengo que decir que adoro los dulces, son mi debilidad. Había helados de todos los gustos, tartas de melazas, pastel de manzana, arroz con leche, chocolate derretido y todo tipo de dulces. Me serví arroz con leche y arriba el chocolate derretido. Lo probé, de-li-cio-so. Probé casi todos los postres hasta que mi estómago no pudo más. Estaba por reventar. Tomé un poco de jugo de calabaza y volví a mirar la mesa alta.

Supuse que la mujer que nos dio la bienvenida era la directora McGonagall y a su lado se hallaba el profesor Longbottom. También vi a Hagrid comiendo felizmente, y a su lado vi a una mujer morocha que parecía algo estricta. Luego también vi a un hombre con pelo rubio que hablaba animadamente con el profesor Longbottom.

Luego recorrí mi mirada por el gran comedor, vi en la mesa de Hufflepuff a mi primo Hugo hablando con Matt. Hugo me vio y me saludó alegremente. Le devolví el saludo y me puse a hablar con Albus sobre como serían las clases.

Después de unos minutos, los postres desaparecieron y la directora McGonagall se levantó otra vez.

-Tengo que decir unas palabras más – empieza la directora. – Los de primer año tienen que saber que esta prohibido el ingreso al bosque, y los demás alumnos también. También está prohibido el uso de objetos que se encuentran mencionados en la lista que tiene el señor Filch. Eso es todo, ha llegado el momento de ir a dormir.

Así finaliza el banquete, todos se levantan, los prefectos llaman a los de primer año. Yo los sigo, y mientras subimos por una escalera de mármol veo a todo mi alrededor, era fantástico. Miles de escaleras se movían, algunas estaban quietas, pero otras cambiaban de dirección múltiples de veces. El recorrido fue largo, estaba cansada y ya quería estar durmiendo. Caminamos un pasillo largo y llegamos enfrente de una pared donde se hallaba un enorme retrato de una mujer gorda con un vestido rosa.

-¿Contraseña? – preguntó.

-Cola de dragón – dice un prefecto, y el retrato se echó para atrás. Atravesamos el espacio que había y pudimos ingresar a una enorme sala con muchos sillones, que era la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Una prefecta condujo a las niñas de primer año, incluida yo, a nuestra habitación. Cuando entramos, vimos unas seis camas con cortinas de terciopelo de color bordó, nuestros baúles ya estaban ahí. Mi baúl se encontraba debajo de una cama que estaba al lado de una enorme ventana. Perfecta ubicación para mí, me puse el pijama y me fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes.

Cuando volví vi a mis compañeras conversando, me uní a la conversación, todas se me presentaron. Se llamaban Sophie, Hermina, Elizabeth, Katie y Lux. Me la pasé hablando con Lux Finnigan, una chica de pelo negro y creo que es hija de un amigo de papá.

-¿Y te vas a presentar en las prácticas de Quidditch? – me pregunta.

-Ah si, me encanta el Quidditch así que ¿porque no intentarlo? – le digo.

-He escuchado que se necesitan jugadores para casi todas las posiciones, porque muchos se graduaron. – me cuenta Lux. – así que yo también me presentaré, para cazadora ¿y tú?

-Para guardián – le respondo.

-Wow, ¡genial! ¡Espero que quedemos! – me dice emocionada y riendo. Me cae bien esa chica, después de seguir hablando un largo rato con ella y las demás, tuve ganas de irme a dormir. Las chicas siguieron hablando, y yo me fui a mi cama. Vi que en una mesita que se encontraba al lado de mi cama, estaba la jaula de Crooki.

Lo saqué de la jaula, le di un besito en su nariz y lo acaricié. Me mordió cariñosamente y lo metí de nuevo en la jaula.

Me meto en mi cama, y cierro las cortinas ya que el murmullo de las chicas y las luces prendidas no me dejarían dormir. Estaba exhausta, había sido un largo día, y seguro que mañana lo será aún más. Antes de quedarme dormida, pensé en Scorpius, en la tristeza que se reflejaba en él. Me dio tanta pena, y encima no era mal chico. No pude seguir pensando más porque mis ojos se cerraron de repente.

* * *

Por fin terminé el segundo cap! Algo más largo que el anterior, espero que les haya gustado. Y si, Scorpius está en Gryffindor, les guste o no :P . Esta semana estoy llena de pruebas y capaz tarde en subir otro cap, gracias por los reviews y por leerlo! :) Y mil gracias maki :D , besitos!


	3. Mal comienzo

El mundo mágico entero es de Rowling, y este fic es mío :)

* * *

Capítulo TRES

**Mal comienzo**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, me sentía fatal. No había dormido bien, y la cabeza me hacía como una especie de zumbidos raros. Me levanté de la cama, me calcé las pantuflas y fui directo al baño. Me lavé la cara, me cepillé los dientes y me empecé a peinar. Casi me da un infarto al verme en el espejo. La blancura de mi rostro hacía resaltar mis ojos verdes apagados y mi corta cabellera roja opaca.

Salí del baño, y como mis compañeras aún estaban durmiendo, deducí que era muy temprano. Me vestí y bajé a la sala común. No había nadie, salvo un gato que dormitaba plácidamente en uno de los sillones.

Me dirigí hacia los jardines para despejarme un rato. Abstraída en mis pensamientos, camine durante un rato alrededor del lago hasta que comencé a tiritar. Vi que el castillo recién comenzaba a despertar vida.

Solo se hallaban unas pocas personas en cada mesa. Mejor, más tranquilidad. Me dirigí hacia mi mesa, en la cual solo se encontraban tres chicas de sexto, un chico de quinto y dos chicos de tercero.

Luego se sentarme, me serví un poco de tocino. De repente, Scorpius se sentó enfrente de mí y también se sirve tocino. No digo nada, sigo comiendo pero después no pude seguir. Me sentía cada vez peor. Me quede sentada, mientras que las nauseas eran cada vez más fuertes.

-Hey ¿estás bien? – me pregunta Scorpius.

-Si si, estoy bien, ¿Por qué? – le pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

-No es que… no se te ve bien – me dice – estás algo pálida.

-Ah no es nada, estoy perfectamente – le digo y al levantarme, la cabeza comenzó a darme vuelta. Me agarro de la mesa, pero no podía estar más ahí por lo que me largué a correr hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Pero no podía volver a la Sala Común, ya que seguro todos se estarían despertando, y quería evitar las preguntas que me harían acerca de mi aspecto. Tenía prisa de ir al baño, entonces me fui corriendo al baño de niñas que se hallaba en el 3er piso.

Me agarré del lavamanos y me miro al espejo. "Quien mal anda, mal acaba" pienso. Sí, justo en el primer día tengo que empezar mal. No sabía cuál era la causa de que me sintiera así, no creo que fuera la comida de anoche. Mm, puede que me haya sobrepasado con el arroz con leche y las tartas, pero ¡bueno! Tenía que disfrutar ¿no?

Estaba a punto de salir del baño, pero las náuseas se volvieron más fuertes que no tuve más remedio que irme corriendo hacia uno de los retretes.

Después de pasarme como media hora ahí y limpiarme la boca, me fui a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando hube llegado a la sala común, veo a Albus sentado en uno de los sillones como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-¡Lily! ¿Donde estabas? – Me pregunta Albus un poco alterado – No te vi en el desayuno.

-Oh, no me sentía bien – le respondo sin ganas.

-¿No te sentías bien? – Me repite levantando un poco la voz, se estaba volviendo pesado - ¿Qué te pasó Lils?

-Huy nada Albus, ya estoy bien – y me voy a mi cuarto a buscar las cosas para irme a mi primera clase. Cuando volví, Albus todavía estaba ahí parado.

-Enserio, ¡estoy bien! – le digo subiendo un poco la voz.

-Ya te entendí Lil, solo te quería dar tu nuevo horario – me dice dándome un papelito.

-Ah, gracias Al, te veo en el almuerzo – le agradezco y salgo de la sala común.

A ver que clase me toca primero… pociones, nada mal. Pero, ¿Dónde queda el aula?

-¡Hey Lily! – me llama alguien, me volteo y veo que es Hermina Jones. Me alivió un poco que estuviera ahí, porque si no hubiera desperdiciado horas buscando esa aula.

-¡Hermina! Menos mal que estas aquí – le digo – ¡no se donde queda el aula de pociones!

-Ah no te preocupes, vamos juntas. Yo solo te estaba buscando porque no estabas hoy en el desayuno – me dice.

-Estaba en el baño, no me sentía bien – le explico.

-Uh y ¿ahora estás mejor? – me pregunta.

-Si un poco, solo estoy algo mareada, pero aparte de eso estoy bien – le respondo – ¡Démonos prisa que llegaremos tarde a la clase!

-¡Uh cierto! Vamos, es por las mazmorras – me explica y empieza a correr. Entonces yo la sigo, también corriendo. Después de tantas vueltas, por fin llegamos a las mazmorras. Entramos y vimos que habíamos llegado tarde. Todos ya se hallaban ahí, rápidamente nos ubicamos al lado de un caldero libre que había al final. Me doy cuenta que compartíamos clase con los de Hufflepuff ya que vi a Hugo saludándome.

-Llegan tarde – nos dice el profesor de pociones quién se encontraba al lado del pizarrón con la tiza en su mano a punto de escribir.

-Lo siento profesor, no encontrábamos las mazmorras – le explico nerviosamente.

-Mm… ¿eres Lily potter? – Me pregunta, y asiento. Luego él sonríe – Ah no importa Lily, yo soy el Profesor Slughorn, tu padre era un excelente alumno y qué decir de tu abuela, ¡brillante! Seguramente que tu también lo serás.

-Mm… supongo – le contesto sin saber que más decir.

-Si, seguro. – me afirma y luego se vuelve hacia Hermina – Y usted es ¿Jones?

-Sí profesor – asiente mi compañera.

-Ajam, no llegue más tarde – dice eso y se va hacia su escritorio. – Abran su libro de pociones en la página 16. Hoy comenzaremos a hacer la poción para curar quemaduras, en esa página están todos los pasos. Procuren hacerlos bien, por un descuido la poción puede llegar a ser un desastre. El trabajo es por pareja.

Me junto con Hermina, y ambas nos fijamos en nuestros libros de pociones los ingredientes que teníamos que utilizar. Los sacamos y empezamos a cortarlos según decía el libro. Luego los metimos al caldero uno a uno y comenzamos a revolver. Según el libro la mezcla tendría que ser de color verdoso pero la nuestra llegó a ser amarillenta.

-Puf, nos habremos equivocado algo – dice Hermina y empieza a releer el libro buscando el error de la poción.

-Revolvieron demasiado rápido – nos dice el profesor Slughorn que acababa de llegar a nuestro caldero y observaba detenidamente nuestra poción. – Pero nada mal, para ser el primer día.

La clase finalizó después de unos minutos y la única que realizó la poción correctamente fue Lux Finnigan y eso llevó a 10 puntos para nuestra casa. Genial, nuestros primeros puntos. Salimos del aula y Hugo se me acerca corriendo.

-Qué clase ¿no? Mi poción resultó ser un desastre – me dice entusiasmado – Y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, que se yo, no era tan mala la mía – le digo sin ánimos y me fijo en el horario que teníamos a continuación. Encantamientos con los de Ravenclaw. Estupendo, tenía tantas ganas de usar la varita y realizar algunos hechizos. Me despido de Hugo que tenía la clase de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras y me voy a la clase con Hermina.

El profesor de Encantamientos, Flitwick, era un hombrecito que se subía en una pila de libros para poder dirigirse a su clase.

-¡Buenos días! Bienvenidos a su primera clase de Encantamientos, como verán esta asignatura es fundamental para su aprendizaje ya que está llena de hechizos muy útiles. – nos saludó el profesor con una voz algo aguda. - Hoy aprenderemos un encantamiento muy sencillo, el de mover objetos. El hechizo se llama Mobili pero se pronuncia Mobiliii y hay que decir el objeto que quieras mover. Observen.

Agitó su varita hacia un libro que se hallaba enfrente a él y pronunció la palabra "Mobililibro". El libro se elevó un poquito y después de que el profesor Flitwick moviera su varita hacia una dirección, el libro se movió a unos metros de distancia. Varios de los alumnos se quedaron algo fascinados como si nunca hubiesen visto magia, he visto a mi madre usar ese hechizo mil veces pero igual no es lo mismo. Porque yo tendré que pronunciar el hechizo.

-¡Ahora es el turno de ustedes! Recuerden que es sólo agitar y golpear suavemente. Luego pronunciar la palabra mágica "Mobililibro" y mandarlo a una dirección deseada. ¡Empiecen!

Entonces todos se prepararon para decir su primer hechizo, miré hacia mi libro y con la varita agité y golpeé.

-¡Mobililibro! – Pero nada, el libro siguió ahí.

Intenté un par de veces hasta que a la cuarta vez lo conseguí. Mi libro se movió bruscamente hacia el escritorio del profesor y casi lo derriba, pero eso pareció no importarle.

-¡Bien hecho Lily Potter! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! – gritó el profesor contento.

Sonrío en mis adentros contenta y sigo practicando hasta que la clase se termina. Salgo del aula junto a Hermina, a ella no le había ido tan bien, su libro solo se había movido unos centímetros, pero bueno que importa, es nuestro primer día.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y di gracias a dios porque mi estómago rugía pidiendo comida, y claro, después de lo sucedido en la mañana. Bajo al Gran Comedor con Lux y Hermina. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y James se sienta al lado mío.

-Hermanita, ¿Qué tal te fue en tus clases? – me pregunta.

-Nada mal – le respondo, pero no pude contar más porque toda la comida se encontraba ahí tentándome. Me devoré tres platos de tartas, otro plato de pollo y otro de pastel de papas. Pero no podía seguir comiendo, tenía que guardarme un lugarcito para el postre.

-¡Que manera de comer! – Se burla Albus – Lils, hoy son las prácticas de Quidditch, ¿vas a ir?

-¡Por supuesto que iré! – Le digo – Quiero estar en el equipo.

-Eso es genial Lil, pero no crees que deberías ser, eem, ¿cazadora? – Me propone James – Es que ser guardián es un poquito peligroso, te pueden tirar de la escoba.

-Ay no digas tonterías, no me tirarán de la escoba. Practicaré para guardián, les guste o no – les aclaro algo enojada. Odio que se pongan protectivos, como si pensaran que yo fuera una muñequita de porcelana demasiado frágil. Les doy la espalda y me pongo a charlar con Lux.

Después de haberme llenado con los miles de postres que comí, salgo al parque ya que tenía hora libre. El día estaba un poco nublado, los árboles tenían escasas hojas debido al otoño que se aproximaba y había una brisa cálida. Me acuesto sobre el pasto y me pongo a observar las nubes, cosa que me encanta. Después de estar un largo rato ahí, veo que Sophie y Lux se acercan, entonces me enderezo.

-¡Así que estabas acá! Siempre desapareces así de la nada Lily – me exclama Lux.

-Haha perdón chicas, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire – les explico - ¿Qué hacían?

-Nada, veníamos de la biblioteca – me cuenta Sophie – necesitaba un libro.

Ahí me puse a charlar con ella sobre libros, ya que a mi me encanta leer y tengo muchos libros muggles que son geniales, la verdad. Lux no prestaba para nada atención a nuestra charla, según ella odia leer, solo se pasó el rato mirando a unos chicos jugando a una especie de frisbee. De repente Lux me sobresalta agarrándome del brazo y me dice:

-Lily, Malfoy te está mirando.

Me fijo a donde Lux estaba mirando, veo que Scorpius me estaba saludando. Le devuelvo el saludo y empiezo a proseguir la charla.

-¿Sos amiga de Malfoy? – me pregunta incrédula Lux.

-No, ¿por qué? – le pregunto.

-Lo saludaste – me dice.

-Porque él lo hizo, hay que tener un poco de cortesía Lux – me enojo – además porque sea un Malfoy, no tengo porqué despreciarlo como los demás.

-Chicas, llegaremos tarde a Historia – nos interrumpe Sophie, nos levantamos, agarramos las mochilas y nos vamos camino hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia.

La clase fue demasiado aburrida, nuestro profesor era un fantasma, el profesor Binns, no presté nada de atención a lo que contaba. Solo me quedé mirando a través de la ventana sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Cuando la clase hubo finalizado, nos fuimos todos a la Sala Común y ahí descansamos un ratito antes de irnos a las prácticas de Quidditch. Me até el pelo, me puse una ropa más cómoda y esperé a Lux a que saliera del baño. Cuando hubo salido, bajamos las dos juntas y nos dirigimos con otros alumnos al campo de Quidditch.

Ahí ya estaban casi todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, uh, sin duda sería difícil quedar como guardiana. "Confianza Lily, confianza" me dije a mi misma. Lux se unió al grupo de cazadores, mientras que yo me uní al de guardianes. Éramos solo seis. El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, un chico corpulento de séptimo, llamó primero al grupo de los cazadores. Luego hizo sonar el silbato, los cazadores se subieron a sus escobas y se mantuvieron al aire. Alenté a Lux dándole ánimos, y observé cada jugada que hacía. Era muy rápida y ágil. Jugó genial. Incluso muchísimo mejor que los demás, sin duda iba a quedar en el equipo.

Luego les tocó el turno a los bateadores, ya que necesitaban uno más. Mi hermano James era uno de ellos que ya estaba en el equipo. Cuando terminaron de evaluar, nos tocó a nosotros, los guardianes. Me ubiqué al final de la fila, estaba algo nerviosa, y observé como jugaban los demás guardianes. Eran bastantes buenos, pero ninguno consiguió atrapar todas las quaffles. Eran en total siete disparadas. Cuando hubo llegado mi turno, mis nervios aumentaron, y me subí a la escoba. Me elevé al aire y me dirigí a los postes. Mis hermanos y Lux me alentaban. Cuando estuve ya bien situada en los postes, me preparé al primer ataque. "Confianza Lily" me dije otra vez a mi misma.

Un chico grandote se vino hacia mí a toda velocidad y disparó la quaffle hacia la izquierda. Conseguí atajarla apenas con una mano. Luego otro chico disparó, me tiré hacia la derecha y pude atraparla. Pude atajar todas las quaffles que me habían tirado. El mismo primer chico grandote se preparó para disparar la séptima quaffle, estuve atenta a sus movimientos y cuando él se lanzó a máxima velocidad hacia mí, me di cuenta de que venía demasiado rápido. Disparó la quaffle hacia el poste izquierdo, entonces me lancé rápidamente hacia esa dirección. Pero me sobrepasé, la quaffle dio de lleno a mi estómago.

Sentí como me salía de la escoba y caía lentamente al vacío. Luego unos brazos me agarraron firmemente y ahí no recordé más.

* * *

Terminé el 3er cap, algo corto, pero no tuve nada de tiempo. Sorry por no subir antes, las últimas semanas fueron un infierno, demasiadas pruebas, prácticas, idas al dentista y oculista, etc. Por fin ahora es viernes!! :) Espero que les guste el cap, y gracias por leerlo. Gracias a Betsy Potter por firmarme dos veces :) y no, al padre de Scorpius no le gustó ni un pelo. Más adelante contaré lo que sucedió en la selección de Scor :P También más adelante ocurrirá algo misterioso :O Bueno no sigo más, capaz la semana que viene subiré el cuarto capítulo aunque no creo. Gracias a todos por leer el fic. Se piden reviews please!! Quiero saber sus opiniones :) Un beso!


	4. Preocupaciones

El mundo mágico de HP es de Rowling, y el fic es mío :]

* * *

Capítulo CUATRO

**Preocupaciones**

Una luz blanca y fuerte me hizo despertar. Abro los ojos y veo a mí alrededor. Veo que no estaba en mi cuarto, y menos en mi cama. No conocía este lugar, y estaba acostada en una camilla. A un costado, se encontraba una mujer doblando unas sábanas. Al voltearse se percató de que me había despertado.

-Oh! Veo que ya has despertado – me dice alegremente.

-¿Dónde estoy? - le pregunto un poco asustada.

-En la enfermería, soy la sra. Pomfrey

-¿Por qué estoy acá? – le sigo preguntando sin entender nada - ¿Qué me pasó?

-¿No te acuerdas? Te caíste de la escoba.

Ahí comencé a recordarlo todo. El quidditch, el chico, la quaffle, mi caída, unos brazos agarrados a mí. Oh no, ¿quedé en el equipo? No lo creo, fallé la última quaffle todo por haberme sobrepasado un poquito. Trato de levantarme, pero no puedo. Mi dolor en el estómago me lo impedía.

-Todavía no estás lista para levantarte – me advierte la enfermera – Tendrás que esperar a la noche y ya te sentirás mejor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí? – le pregunto.

-Un día, no sufriste nada severo. – Me explica y luego me da un vaso con un líquido de color amarillento – Menos mal que ese chico te agarró porque sino, ni hablar. Bebe esto, te sentirás mejor.

Era un asco, pero me lo tragué sin protestar. Sin ganas de moverme me quedé acostada. Estaba muy cansada, por lo que cerré los ojos y me dormí.

---

-¿Lily? ¿Estás durmiendo? – me pregunta una voz vagamente familiar. Abro los ojos, veo todo borroso y claro, estaba dormida.

-Ahora no, por tu culpa tonto – dice otra voz que también recuerdo.

-Váyanse, la despertaron – exclama otra voz, seguro que era la enfermera.

Me enderezo y abro mejor los ojos. Lo primero que vi, fueron las caras borrosas de James y Albus mirándome atentamente; pero no les di importancia. Tenía mucha sed, y como arte de magia veo un vaso de agua en la mesita de luz de al lado. Me lo bebo.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunta James algo preocupado.

-Si, ahora sí – le contesto.

-Por dios Lily, te juro que nunca estuve tan asustado cuando te vi caer – me cuenta - Ese idiota casi te hace mierda

-No importa James, estoy bien ya – le aclaro con cansancio.

-Tendrás que decírselo mejor a papá, Lil – me dice Albus.

-¿Papá está acá? – le pregunto

-Si, en cuanto supo que te caíste de la escoba vino enseguida – me cuenta – está ahora con la directora.

-Uh, no era necesario que viniera – les digo – solo fue una caída.

-¿Solo una caída? Por dios Lily, si no fuera por Zack estarías mucho peor – me dice Albus.

-¿Zack? – le pregunto sin entender nada.

-El que te agarró antes de que tocaras la superficie – me explica.

-Oh, no lo conozco – le digo

-Sí que lo conoces, vino el verano pasado a casa – me dice Albus.

Ahí lo recordé, era un chico medio bajito con pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Era muy amigo de Albus y estaba en la casa Ravenclaw.

-Ah si – le digo y ahí me acordé, el equipo – Eh, ¿saben si quedé en el equipo?

-Uh no, todavía no Lil – me responde James – Fletch, el capitán, lo está decidiendo.

-Ah dios, espero que quede – suspiro.

-Mm… no creo Lils, después de lo que te pasó. – Me dice Albus – Eres todavía muy chica.

-Que chica nada – me enojo – solo me sobrepasé un poco.

-Bueno, pe… -

Pero no pudo completar la frase ya que mi padre había entrado a la habitación y al verme levantada se echó a correr hacia mí empujando a James.

– ¡Ah pequeña! ¡Estás levantada! – Grita y me abraza forzosamente – Estás bien, estás bien.

-Papá, estoy bien – le digo con voz ahogada y siguió abrazándome pero me dolía mucho el estómago – Ay ay me duele.

-Uh perdón Lils – se disculpa – Tu madre no ha podido venir por cosas del trabajo, así que he venido.

-Ah, no hacía falta pá.

-¿Como que no hacía falta? – Me repite incrédulo – Que mi hija cayera desde casi 50 metros, dios santo, Lily sería mejor que no juegues al quidditch, no quiero que te lastimes.

-Por dios papá, el quidditch tiene riesgos, cualquiera se puede lastimar. Si me eligen, jugaré y nadie me lo impedirá – le aclaro, ya echando chispas.

-Bueno, pero mira Lily… - empieza mi padre pero yo lo interrumpo llamando a la enfermera. Le pido más de ese líquido que me había tomado, y me lo trae.

-Quiero dormir, adiós papá – lo despido – mándale un beso a mami. Y me vuelvo a meter en mis profundos sueños.

Pasadas varias horas, me vuelvo a despertar, y veo que ya era de noche. Trato de levantarme, ya no me dolía tanto el estómago como antes. Le pregunto a la sra. Pomfrey si podía salir de la enfermería, me deja salir pero con la condición de tomarme un remedio cada noche.

Con el remedio en mano, salgo de la enfermería y camino por los pasillos que dirigían hacia la torre de Gryffindor. No había nadie por ahí, seguro que estarían en el Gran Comedor. Estuve dudando en si ir allá pero no tenía muchas ganas de comer, solo quería estar en mi cuarto.

Pensé en las clases que me había perdido, justo los primeros días, tendría que recuperar todo. Le pediría a Sophie sus apuntes, no tendría problema seguro. Luego pensé en ese chico, Zack, en el porqué me había agarrado. Ah si, de seguro porque era la hermanita de su amigo Albus y no quería que me lastimase. Antes de que pudiera seguir concentrada en mis pensamientos alguien me hace detener.

-¡Hola Lily! – Zack me saluda – Veo que ya saliste de enfermería, ¿estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias – le agradezco con un poco de vergüenza – Ah, y no sé como puedo agradecerte de err… salvarme la vida.

-Ah, no es nada – me asegura y se acerca hacia mi – cualquiera te hubiera salvado.

-Err… este… me tengo que ir – me despido apresuradamente. No quería estar con él, menos ahora que estaba sola. Y me voy corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Mirando de reojo, veo que él todavía estaba ahí mirándome fijamente, pero no hice caso y seguí mi camino hasta que llegué a la torre.

---

Los días siguientes transcurrieron tan rápido que la primera semana llegó a su fin sin que me diera cuenta. Todos supieron de mi "accidente", en este colegio es imposible mantener en secreto un chismecito, así que tuve que aguantar todas las "preocupaciones" de varios chicos. Como predije Sophie me pasó todos los apuntes y me ayudó con algunas tareas. Así que no me atrasé tanto, mi desempeño en las clases era muy bueno, salvo en la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Nuestro profesor se apellidaba Teghler y era muy serio. Tenía el pelo canoso, era alto y tenía una mirada penetrante que daba miedo. Pero se podría decir que era muy bueno, mejor dicho, fantástico en esa materia. Se tomaba muy en serio el aprendizaje que nos exigía tanto con largas tareas y horas de práctica con difíciles hechizos.

Mi primera clase con él fue absolutamente un desastre. Después de que hubiera explicado las reglas básicas de esa materia, llegó el momento de la práctica.

-Bueno, hoy comenzaremos a utilizar una defensa muy elemental, el desarme – comenzó el profesor Teghler – Tendrán que blandir su varita y pronunciar _Expelliarmus!_ Pónganse en parejas y traten de desarmar al otro.

Me puse con Lux quién estaba tan emocionada por empezar, al contrario que yo, que estaba nerviosa. Estuve a punto de levantar la varita, pero Lux se me adelantó.

-_Expelliarmus! –_ mi varita salió volando para no sé donde. Me impresionó, dado que era la primera vez. Lux sonrió triunfante y esperó. Supuse que era mi turno, entonces me preparé.

-_Expelliarmus!_ – pero nada, la varita de Lux ni se movió, ni tampoco ella. Lo intenté una vez más, pero dirigí al lugar equivocado. El hechizo dio con unos libros que estaban en una estantería y tiró todos. El profesor Teghler me fulminó con la mirada, y no supe donde esconderme. Ya me quería ir. Pero tuve que intentarlo otra vez y no hice nada bueno que causar "catástrofes".

Una vez que el profesor dio terminada la clase no antes sin darme una pesada tarea de practicar toda la noche, di un suspiro y salí del aula con Lux.

-No te pongas mal, mejorarás – me aseguró sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y nos dirigimos al comedor.

-Hey Lily – alguien me llamó desde atrás, y me di vuelta. Era Scorpius.

-Oh ¡hola! – lo saludé y hice ademán de seguir a Lux, pero Scorpius me detuvo.

-¿Estás mejor? – me pregunta algo preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo sucedido fue hace días – le aseguro.

-Solo quería asegurarme – sonríe y sigue – Eh, estuviste genial ahí arriba.

-Oh, ¿si? – me sorprendí y cuando le iba a dar las gracias, alguien me agarra del codo y me saca de ahí llevándome al comedor. Zack me tiraba de la manga apresuradamente, y eso realmente me molestó, ya que no lo conocía tan bien.

-¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí? – le pregunto molesta.

-No querrás que te viera Albus o James con él, armarían un escándalo – me explica Zack, una vez que llegamos al Gran Comedor.

-Ah, cierto – resoplo, me había olvidado de eso.

-Bueno ahora ya no estás en apuros – me sonríe y nos sentamos junto a Albus en la mesa de Gryffindor a pesar de que él esté en Ravenclaw.

-¡Hola Lily! – Me saluda Albus alegremente al verme con Zack – ¡viste que lo conocías!

Asiento. Zack me ofrece papas asadas, y me pregunta:

-¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?

-Oh, la de Teghler demasiado mal, no me sale nada bien – suspiro – creo que me odia.

-No lo creo, es así con todos – me tranquiliza – si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo.

-No gracias – me rehúso y sigo comiendo – me las arreglaré yo sola.

---

Todavía no se sabía los puestos asegurados del equipo de Gryffindor, Fletch, el capitán estaba repasando una y otra vez que decidió hacer una segunda prueba. Muchos de los jugadores protestaron ya que el partido contra Hufflepuff se acercaba cada vez más.

Obviamente asistí a la práctica, y me fue genial. Esta vez no cometí ningún error tonto y logré atajar todas las quaffles. Pero Fletch no anunció los elegidos, nos aseguró que pondría una lista al día siguiente temprano, así que solo era cuestión de esperar. Mis hermanos me felicitaron después de aquella práctica y Scorpius me estuvo observando todo ese día, pero no le di importancia.

La noche del mismo día, muy tarde como a medianoche cuando ya no había nadie en la sala, me la pasé practicando el desarme con Lux, ella era realmente muy buena pero no tenía mucha paciencia conmigo. Cada vez que yo fallaba ella soltaba un resoplido y me insistía en que me concentrara.

Había lanzado el mismo hechizo pero otra vez paro a dar con los almohadones, dios, ¡soy tan mala!

-Uf Lily, no es tan difícil – me repetía Lux y me explicó lo mismo una y otra vez. Hasta que se cansó y se quiso ir a dormir. Yo también estaba cansada, pero tenía que ordenar toda la sala común que estaba hecha un desastre, entonces le avisé a Lux que iba en unos minutos.

Luego de que todo estaba ordenado, me eché a un sillón cansada e iba a cerrar mis ojos pero alguien acababa de entrar a la sala. Era Scorpius. Me vio y se acercó.

-¿Qué haces acá a estas horas? – me pregunta curioso - ¿No tendrías que dormir?

Puf, ahí se parecía a mi hermano, odio que me digan lo que debería estar haciendo.

-Estaba practicando el desarme, que desordené todo y me quedé a poner todo en su lugar – le cuento con voz cansina, no tenía ganas de hablar.

-Oh, te hubiera ayudado – me dice Scorpius - ¿Cómo te va con el profesor Teghler?

-Demasiado mal, ni siquiera estuve cerca. – le cuento bajando la cabeza con desánimos.

-Si quieres te ayudo – me ofrece. Levanto la vista, y como siempre me sonreía. Pero no debería aceptar su ayuda, James me mataría.

-Uhm, no gracias – de verdad necesitaba ayuda, pero no quería problemas con mis hermanos, además sentía que con un poco de esfuerzo lo lograría – seguiré intentando sola, igual muchas gracias.

-Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirme – me dice Scorpius – Eh, será mejor que vayas a dormir, buenas noches.

Y se va, dejándome sola. Suspiro, agarro mis cosas y me voy a mi cuarto.

---

A la mañana siguiente, apenas abrí los ojos, bajé corriendo hacia la sala común. Me fijé en la tabla de los anuncios si había una lista pero no había nada.

Se suponía que Fletch ponía la lista a la mañana, me fijé la hora en mi reloj. Las 6:25 AM, oh, muy temprano.

-¿Lily? ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? – me asusta una voz que obviamente la reconocí. Me doy vuelta y veo a Albus sentado en un sillón con varios libros en sus brazos.

-Oh, eh nada – miento – Quería ver si dejé unos libros anoche, y ¿tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ajam, pues tus libros no están en ese tablón – se burla – Seguro que viniste a ver la lista, bueno dentro de aproximadamente dos horas la verás. Oh, y yo estoy acá estudiando.

Le saco la lengua y vuelvo a mi cuarto, pero sin antes chocarme con un cuerpo. Claro, era una persona, ¿Por qué siempre soy distraída?

-Ya van dos veces – se ríe Scorpius – deberías fijarte por donde vas Lily.

Me ruborizo y antes de que pudiera pedir perdón, Albus salta de su sillón y aparta a Scorpius de mí empujándolo.

-¿Quién te crees tu para dar ordenes a mi hermana? – replica enojado mirándolo con desprecio

-Al, no te enojes, es mi culpa – trato de apartarlo de Scorpius pero ni se movió – en serio déjalo ya.

-No te preocupes Lily – me dice Scorpius. Se desprende de Albus bruscamente y deja la sala común.

-No tenias porque tratarlo así – reprendo a mi hermano – él no hizo nada.

-Lily, vos no sabes lo que es capaz ese tío – me cuenta Albus - será mejor que te mantengas alejada de él.

-Vale – le afirmo ya cansada de discutir con cualquiera por Scorpius. Esta vez haré caso a mis hermanos así no me molestan más y tampoco a él.

Como faltaba mucho para que pusieran esa lista, agarré un libro y me puse a leer para matar el tiempo. Después de varios minutos, la gente ya se despertaba y la sala común se fue llenando. Lux se sienta a mi lado y empieza a leer emocionada un libro relacionado al quidditch.

De pronto veo a Fletch que ingresa a la sala común con un papel en su mano. Va hacia el tablón de anuncios y pincha ese papel.

Lux y yo nos paramos rápidamente y corrimos hacia el tablón. Recorrí por los nombres a ver si estaba el mío…

* * *

Hi! Primero que todo, mil perdones por no haber subido antes!!! Tuve un mes jodido lleno de exámenes, pero por suerte ya estoy de vacaciones y no me llevé nada! :] Así que ahora tengo más tiempo de escribir. Puede que me odien a leer este capítulo, sé que no era lo que esperaban. Pero Zack tendrá un papel importante en este fic :O haha no contaré más. Ai la verdad es que odio poner título a un capítulo, porque nunca se me ocurre uno uau, y como estoy apuradita por subirlo lo dejo asi nomas haha. Mil gracias por dejarme reviews :D Y ese recuerdo de Score no me lo olvidaré pero todavía no es el momento de ponerlo. Los adoro! Felices fiestas, si es que no subo antes de esas fechas, espero que sí! Besos! :)


	5. Lágrimas y emociones

El mundo de HP es de Rowling, el fic es mío :D

Y una vez más, miles de gracias a Maki que comparte este fic conmigo :)

* * *

Capitulo CINCO

**Lágrimas y emociones**

"_Guardián: Lucas Jordan"_

No. No quería creerlo. ¡Mi nombre no aparecía en ningún lugar de la lista!

Me quedé como una hora plantada ahí mirando ese papel deseando que borraran ese nombre y pusieran el mío. Pero ya estaba hecho, no quedé por un tonto error.

-¡Soy cazadora! – grita emocionada Lux. Comienza a bailar alegremente por toda la sala común, mientras todos la felicitaban. A pesar de mi decepción, me alegre por ella e hice un esfuerzo para ir a felicitarla

-¡Felicitaciones! – la abrazo y tratando de sonreírle aunque me salio más una mueca que sonrisa – Sabía que quedarías, ¡eres genial jugando!

-Oh, ¡muchas gracias Lil! – me agradece contenta y me devuelve el abrazo – Y siento que no hayas quedado, ¡te hubieran elegido!

-Si, quien sabe – suspiro - ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

-Dale, espera que busque a Katie – dice Lux y se va al cuarto.

Mientras la espero, la mayoría sale de la sala común, salvo Albus que se levanta del sillón y se dirige hacia mí.

-Lo siento hermanita, la próxima seguro que quedarás – me consuela y sale de la sala con unos compañeros.

Estaba segura de que no lo sentía. Y seguro que James pensaba lo mismo.

En unos minutos Lux salió del cuarto con Katie y Hermina, y todas bajamos hacia el Gran Comedor a desayunar. Me senté al lado de ellas, lejos de mis hermanos. Pero eso no evitó que Zack se sentara al lado mío. No le di importancia y empecé a comer una tostada.

-Eh, lamento que no hayas quedado – me dice Zack – Albus me contó todo.

-Pues deberías alegrarte, ya que esto era lo que quería Albus – le digo sarcásticamente y sigo comiendo mi tostada.

-¿Tanto quieres estar en el equipo? – me pregunta.

-Sí, me encanta el quidditch, ojalá nunca me hubiera caído – me enojo conmigo misma.

-Oh, entonces no te preocupes – me dice y se vuelve a su mesa. No tuve tiempo para preguntarle que quería decir con que no me preocupara.

Cuando estaba por terminar, James se acerca hacia mí y se sienta a mi lado.

-Lo siento Lils, será la próxima – me dice con una expresión de pena, seguro falsa.

-Si claro, estás muy feliz – mascullo. Me levanto bruscamente y me voy a la biblioteca, ya que no tenía nada que hacer porque era un domingo.

No había casi nadie en la biblioteca, salvo un par de chicos y claro, Scorpius. Genial, que otra cosa para molestar a mis hermanos que hablar con él. Me río a mis adentros y me acerco a él.

Me siento enfrente de él, pero ni se percató de mi presencia ya que estaba muy concentrado en un libro.

-Hola – lo saludo levantando un poco la voz. Scorpius levanta la vista de repente y me sonríe como siempre.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces acá? – me pregunta – Es un domingo.

-Uhm, nada, estaba aburrida – le contesto – además tengo que buscar un libro.

Me levanto y agarro un libro cuyo título me llamó la atención. Vuelvo a la mesa y Scorpius al leer el título, levanta sus cejas.

-¿"Hechizos malévolos para vengarte de tus hermanos"? – pregunta curioso y casi riendo.

-Oh, es solo para molestarlos – me río y empiezo a ojear el libro.

-Lily que lastima de no quedar en el equipo – lo siente Scorpius – Fletch es un idiota, sos mucho mejor que ese tal Jordan.

-Em, gracias Scorpius – le agradezco sonriendo - ¿A vos te gusta el quidditch?

-Sí que se yo – suspira y baja la cabeza – igual yo no sirvo para eso.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Uhm, es una larga historia – dice Scorpius – simplemente no soy bueno en eso.

-Oh, bueno – digo sin saber que decir – Seguramente en otras cosas eres bueno.

-Supongo – se encoge de hombros – Me gustan mucho las Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿En serio? Eh, Scorpius… ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – le pregunto, sonriendo a mis adentros.

-Lo que sea – se anima un poco y empieza a escucharme.

-¿Me podrías ayudar con unos hechizos? Es que soy tan mala.

-¿Para vengarte de tus hermanos? No creo Lily – se ríe y sigue leyendo.

-No, eso no, me refiero con la clase de defensas contra las artes oscuras. Últimamente no me está yendo bien, y si sigo así reprobaré la materia – Le explico y le hago esos típicos ojitos. Una estrategia genial para molestar más a mis hermanos. No les gustará para nada.

-Oh! ¡Claro Lily! ¿Cuándo quieres emp... – pero no pudo terminar ya que James recién había entrado a la biblioteca y se acercaba hacia nosotros con, digamos, una cara enfurecida.

-¡LILY! ¿Se puede saber por qué estás ahí? – me grita con los ojos saliendo de las órbitas.

De lo más tranquila le respondo:

-James, no te pongas así. Acabo de pedir ayuda a Scor para una cosa.

-¡Pues pide ayuda a otro! ¡Y no le llames Scor! – se enoja aún más.

-Ja! ¡Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí y el quidditch! Lo siento, tengo tareas que hacer – y me doy vuelta para seguir hablando con Scorpius. Pero este se levanta agarrando su libro y me dice medio sarcásticamente:

-Creí que necesitabas ayuda de verdad, pero veo que sólo querías vengarte de tus hermanos. Adiós Lily – se da media vuelta y abandona la biblioteca. Me quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

-Bueno Lily, déjate de tonterías, vamos afuera – me dice James y me tiende la mano.

Me levanto enojada, me dirijo hacia la salida de la biblioteca pero sin antes gritarle:

-¡Me tienen harta! ¡Todo me va mal! ¡No los soporto! – sin aguantar más la situación salgo corriendo sin echarme atrás. No supe bien a dónde ir, sólo quería estar sola. Me fui al baño de mujeres en el segundo piso, el cual nadie lo usa. Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba en el porqué tenía tanta mala suerte. Las clases me iban mal, me caí de la escoba, no quedé en el equipo, mis hermanos me sobreprotegen, y ahora Scorpius está enojado conmigo.

Entré al baño, no había nadie, así que me encerré en uno de los retretes y estuve ahí un buen rato sumida en silencio. Luego de un rato, escuché unos llantos horribles, y salí del retrete. En lo alto vi a una chica fantasma, si se podría decir. Tenía unos anteojos grandes y dos colitas.

-¿Quién eres tu? – me pregunta chillando.

- Em, soy Lily y soy de primero. No sabía que había alguien aquí.

-¡No sabías que había alguien aquí! Sí claro, ¡obviamente me habéis visto y ignorado como si yo no existiese! – se pone a llorar y chillar.

-¡No, no! En serio ¡no sabía! Sólo vine aquí para no tener que ver a los tontos de mis hermanos – le explico desesperadamente, rogando para que parara de chillar.

-¡Oh! Así que a ti te molestan, me llamo Myrtle – se presenta acercándose a mí.

-Encantada. Sí me molestan, todos piensan que soy una niña tonta que no es capaz de hacer nada, y me harta – le cuento y me siento en el piso a pesar de que estaba sucio.

-Sé como es eso, mi vida fue una miseria – se pone a sollozar - ¿Quiénes son tus hermanos?

-Ah, James y Albus, Potter claro.

-A Albus no lo conozco, pero a James si. Si, definitivamente conozco mucho de James.

-¿Que queres decir con eso?

-¿Con que?

-Con eso de que lo conoces mucho

-Ah, es un secreto, le prometí que no iba a decir nada.

-¿Pero q...

Se eleva y rápidamente se sumerge en el retrete. De pronto escuché a alguien que me llamaba, no sabía que hacer, si quedarme o salir. Pero abrieron la puerta y vi a Sophie entrando.

-¿Lily? ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunta mirando al alrededor – Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

-Nada, vine aquí para ordenar mis pensamientos nada más – digo aliviada al saber que era Sophie no otro el que había entrado. Me levante y juntas salimos del baño.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunta, mientras me observa detenidamente - ¿Has estado llorando?

-Sí, nada gran cosa – le sonrío – Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé, el capitán Fletch me pidió que te buscara. Quiere hablar con vos. Vayamos a la sala común – me lleva hacia la torre Gryffindor. ¿El capitán quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Para qué? Estaba intrigada por lo que pudiera decirme. Cuando subíamos las escaleras, Lux se acercó corriendo hacía mi emocionada.

-¡Estás en el equipo! ¡ENTRASTE! – me grita con emoción - ¡Estás conmigo!

Me quedé pasmada en medio de las escaleras. No entendía. ¿Cómo que había quedado en el equipo? Si habían elegido a Jordan. No entendía nada.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo, si Jordan es el guar…

-¡Ya no! ¡Apúrate, que Fletch te explicará! – me interrumpe tirándome de la manga y arrastrándome hacia la sala común.

Cuando ingresamos, se encontraban mis hermanos, quienes me miraron con una mezcla de tristeza y furia. Pero no me importó, ¿dónde está Fletch?

-Hey Lily, mira te tengo que decir algo – me llama Fletch, quién estaba atrás mío.

-¿Estoy en el equipo? – le pregunto directamente con un poco de emoción.

-Vaya, ya lo sabes. Pues sí, estás dentro del equipo – me afirma Fletch.

-¿Pero que pasó con Jordan? – le pregunto sin poder creérmelo.

-Se lesionó gravemente. Parece que no podrá caminar por varios meses, así que te necesitamos Lily. ¿Contamos contigo?

-SÍ, obviamente. ¡Muchas gracias! – le agradezco con mucha emoción. No me lo podía creer, estoy en el equipo. Esto es genial.

-Agradécele a Zack, él te recomendó insistidamente. La próxima semana comienzan las prácticas, Lux te explicará todo – me dice y sale de la sala común.

-Felicitaciones hermana – me felicita Albus secamente, y así lo mismo hace James. Los abrazo y salgo de la sala común con Lux y Sophie saltando alegremente.

-No lo puedo creer chicas, ¡jugaré con vos Lux!

-¡Sí! Pero tenemos que entrenar duro Lil – me dice Lux - ¡Ahora a festejar!

Nos fuimos al Gran comedor para almorzar, estaba tan feliz que quería gritar. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, y me puse a buscar en la mesa de Ravenclaw a Zack y ahí lo vi. Me vio, y le dirigí una sonrisa enorme.

---

Después de una larga tarde en las afueras de Hogwarts con las chicas charlando y cotilleando, me volví a la Sala común, pero sin antes de cruzarme con Zack otra vez.

-Gracias, por recomendarme para el equipo – le agradezco sonriéndole.

-No hay de qué, merecías quedarte. Nos vemos Lils – se despide dándome un beso en la mejilla y se pierde de vista. Me ruborizo y sonrío a mis adentros. Entro a la Sala Común, y me pongo a leer un libro de quidditch que Lux me prestó. Era bastante interesante. Las horas pasaron rápidamente sin que me diera cuenta, ya era de noche y era hora de cenar ya. Entonces dejé el libro en el sillón, e iba a salir de la Sala Común. Pero justo entró Scorpius, y me quedé dura. Me miró y siguió caminando sin hablarme. -¡Espera! – Lo freno y me disculpo – Lo siento si te herí, no era mi intención.

Se queda quieto, pero no se da vuelta. Solo se limita a seguir parado sin moverse.

-Sí claro Lily, solo querías molestar a tus hermanos – me dice sarcásticamente.

-Eh, lo siento otra vez. Pero de verdad necesito ayuda en Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Si, bueno ahora estoy muy ocupado

-Ah, no hay problema, le pediré a otro que me ayude. Mira, he quedado en el equipo, gracias a Zack. ¿No es genial?

-Sí, felicitaciones, bueno Lily nos vemos en otro momento – me dice y sigue caminando.

-¿Pero que es lo que te pasa? Cuéntame Scorpius – le grito haciéndole frenar otra vez.

Por fin se da vuelta y se acerca hacia mí.

-Ese tío, Zack, no es de confiar Lily – me advierte Scorpius.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero que dices? Es muy buena persona.

-Sólo te digo que no confíes en él – me dice eso y se va a su cuarto, dejándome sola en la Sala. Ahí me quedo pensando en las palabras de Scorpius, que eran absurdas.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!! TANTO TIEMPO! ajajajja, sorry por no haber subido antessss, estuve de vacacionesss por todos ladosss y ni tuve timepo en la compui. Ademas no tenia inspiracioin pero volvioo ajajaja. Hace poco comencee las clases ultimo año OMGGGG! Gracias por los reviews del ultimo cappp, son los masssssss, y sorry que este capi no sea lo q esperabaaan. Pero no me olvido d ustedesss, lo que piden todavia esta pendiente como el recuerdo dl 1er año d Scorrr, tengan pacienciaaa jajaja. Y el titulooo noseee, estaba apuradaa ajaja. Espero que les guste el capi :) Bueno chicoss, me voy yendooo rapidooo. Tratare de subirr mas rapidoooooooo, besos y suerte!!!! =)


	6. Nervios

El mundo mágico es de Rowling y este fic es mío :)

* * *

Capítulo SEIS

**Nervios**

Las semanas pasaron volando hasta que llegamos a dos días antes del primer partido del año. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Estaba tan nerviosa que no me podía quedar quieta. Estaba confiada de que me iba a ir bien. Las últimas prácticas fueron muy buenas y el capitán Fletch estaba satisfecho.

-¡Si seguimos así le vamos a dar una paliza! – exclama el capitán contento en la última práctica - ¡Bien hecho equipo!

Me había bajado de la escoba, cuando todos se estaba yendo, menos Lux que me estaba esperando para volver juntas.

-Ay Lil, ¡estoy tan emocionada por jugar! – Dice – Estoy tan feliz de que seas mi compañera.

-¡Yo también! – me emociono y la abrazo. Salimos juntas del estadio y nos vamos hacia los vestuarios. Me doy una larga ducha que me hace relajar. Me visto, mientras que Lux seguía hablándome sobre el partido. Cuando terminamos salimos del vestuario, y ahí estaba Zack al lado de la puerta esperándome. Las últimas semanas nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, lo cual hacía feliz a Albus. Con tal de no acercarme a Scorpius, todo le hacía feliz.

Hablando de Scorpius, no había pensado en él en esas semanas. No he hablado con él desde esa noche en la sala común. Eso me hizo pensar que quizás mis hermanos tenían razón. Scorpius intentó advertirme sobre Zack, lo cual me pareció totalmente ridículo, seguro que estaba celoso. Lo había visto un par de veces en la biblioteca concentrado en unos libros, pero no le daba importancia.

Ahora que estoy pasando más tiempo con Zack, me hizo entender que Scorpius no valía la pena. Además Zack era tan divertido y me entendía con cualquier cosa. Me estuvo ayudando con Defensas contra las artes oscuras, gracias a él mejoré mis movimientos y obtuve buenas notas.

Volviendo a la realidad, Zack me estaba esperando, y me saluda con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual me hace ruborizar.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le digo contenta.

-Te quería acompañar a la torre – me dice sonriendo - ¿Vamos?

-Vamos, ay no puedo creer que el sábado compita contra vos – le digo. Zack es bateador del equipo de Ravenclaw.

-Mm… les ganaremos, pero sé que jugarás fantástico – me halaga.

-De eso no estoy segura, les daremos una paliza – me río.

-Como quieras – suspira riendo – Lily ¿Qué tal te va con Teghler?

-Mucho mejor, ya no derribo cualquier cosa – le cuento – Gracias por toda la ayuda.

-No hay de qué – me sonríe justo cuando llegamos al cuadro de la dama gorda – Bueno Lily, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Zack – me despido, digo la contraseña y entro a la sala común. No había nadie como de costumbre, todos estaban en sus cuartos. Me fui al mío, en el cual estaban todas las chicas. Cuando me vieron, Lux me dice:

-Lily, así que estabas volviendo sola con Zack Mitch – mientras echa una risita.

-Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema? – le pregunto sin entender.

-Lily, ¿te gusta Zack? – me pregunta Hermina que estaba tirada en su cama.

Me eché una fuerte carcajada, sin poder creer lo que me preguntaban.

-Claro que no, sólo somos amigos – les aclaro.

-Sí claro, últimamente están mucho tiempo juntos – dice Lux.

-Porque somos amigos, en serio no me gusta – insisto.

-Bueno como quieras – suspira Lux y se va al baño.

Me tiro en mi cama agotada, y me pongo a mirar las estrellas por la ventana. Sophie se acerca hacia mí y se sienta en el borde de mi cama. Me volteo hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto.

-Nada, quería saber si estabas bien – me dice con su voz tan tranquila.

-Estoy bien, es sólo que… todo es mucho para mí – trato de explicarle aunque sonaba sin sentido.

-Te entiendo, ha pasado mucho las últimas semanas – entiende sorpresivamente – Igual todo mejorará, lo sé.

-Gracias Sophie – le agradezco.

Mientras las chicas acomodaban sus cosas, me instale en el escritorio para hacer mis deberes. Con todos los entrenamientos me había atrasado muchísimo, aunque había mejorado en la mayoría de las clases gracias a la ayuda de Zack. Mientras sacaba mis libros, me quedé pensando en lo que habían dicho las chicas. ¿Me gustaba Zack y nunca me había dado cuenta? Deseché ese pensamiento de mi mente. Sólo éramos amigos y nada más. Estuve alrededor de dos horas adelantando cosas hasta que decidí irme a dormir porque se me cerraban los ojos del cansancio.

---

A la mañana siguiente, no podía creer que el partido sería ya mañana. Estaba aún más nerviosa, pero traté de tranquilizarme mientras iba al Gran comedor para desayunar. Me senté al lado de mis hermanos, y cuando las lechuzas entraron al comedor, vi a la lechuza de la familia, Nubis, una lechuza medio marrón. Ya me parecía raro que no recibiera una carta las últimas semanas, porque de seguro mi papá quería saber todo lo que me estaba pasando desde el día que vino a la enfermería.

Nubis bajó hacia mi mesa, aterrizó suavemente y me tendió la patita con la carta atada a ella. La desaté y le di un poco de pan de mi plato. Lo agarró y se fue. Abrí la carta, y ahí estaba la letra de mi papá:

_Lily,  
__Me contó Albus que te estuviste viendo con Scorpius Malfoy.  
¿Acaso no te quedó claro la noche anterior que no te vieras más con él?  
¿No entiendes Lily? Él es una mala persona, y más lo es su familia.  
Tiene un oscuro pasado, y por eso prefiero que no andes cerca de él.  
Luego me contó que te estuviste peleando con tus hermanos, sólo querían protegerte.  
Haz caso a tus hermanos y todo saldrá bien.  
__Espero que te esté yendo bien con los estudios, espero buenas notas Lily.  
__Nos veremos en navidad y acuérdate, estate lejos de Malfoy.  
__Papá._

Más abajo había otro párrafo, pero esta vez de la letra de mi mamá:

_Lils,  
__Querida, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Mejor?  
Perdón por no ir a verte cuando estuviste en la enfermería, pero tu padre me dijo que te recuperaste pronto.  
La próxima vez ten más cuidado.  
Con respecto a la carta de tu padre, no le des tanta importancia.  
Yo sé que Scorpius no te hará nada malo, así que no te preocupes.  
Albus me contó que quedaste en el equipo de quidditch.  
¡Felicitaciones! Me alegro tanto de que hayas quedado, sé que serás una estupenda guardiana como el tío Ron.  
__¿Cómo te van en las clases? Cuéntame todo en la próxima carta.  
__Mucha suerte para mañana, yo sé que tu puedes.  
Y no te preocupes por lo de papá, él te quiere mucho.  
Cuídate mucho. Te quiero,  
__Mamá_

Cuando la terminé de leer, levanto la vista y fulmino a Albus, quien estaba al lado mío.

-¡¿Le tenías que contar todo a papá?! – le grito enojada.

-Perdón Lily, tenía que contarle lo de Malfoy – me explica y sigue comiendo.

-Es que no entiendes, que sea hijo de los Malfoy no quiere decir que sea mala persona. Pero para que te quedes tranquilo, ya no estoy mas con él – le digo de una y me voy.

A pesar de que todavía no era la hora, me encaminé al aula de transformaciones. Necesitaba alejarme un poco. Pero mi plan no funcionó totalmente. En el camino me la encuentro a Rose, mi muy querida prima quien no se pierde la oportunidad de molestarme.

-Mira quien esta aquí.

-Hola Rose, no tengo tiempo para hablar – trato de evitarla pero no lo logro.

-Felicitaciones por el Quidditch – me felicita sorpresivamente

-Eh, gracias.

- Aunque, Lily, no sabía que jugabas sucio – me dice y se va dejándome sola. Como siempre no entendí lo que me dijo. ¿A que se refería? ¿Sucio? Igual no le di importancia. Seguí caminando hacia el aula de Transformaciones. En el camino me encuentro a Hugo, quien también iba a la clase ya que la compartíamos con los de Hufflepuff.

-¡Hey Lils! – me saluda sonriente como siempre.

-¡Hugo! – le devuelvo el saludo y lo abrazo.

-¿Todo bien primita? – Me pregunta – ¡Hace tiempo que no hablamos!

-Uf si, ¡perdóname! – le digo – Con las prácticas y todo…

-No importa, ah ¡felicitaciones por el puesto!

-Gracias Hugo, ¿estarás mañana para apoyarme aunque no le guste a Rose?

-Pues claro, no te preocupes por mi tonta hermana, es así con todos – me dice con ademán de tranquilizarme.

-Bueno, vamos a la clase que llegaremos tarde – le digo y nos vamos corriendo al aula.

Transformaciones era mi segunda materia favorita después de Encantamientos, la profesora era McGonagall, quién es directora también, y mi primera impresión fue que parecía ser muy estricta.

-Hoy comenzaremos a convertir una cerilla en una aguja – comienza la profesora y hace un movimiento con su varita hacia la cerilla y rápidamente se convierte en una aguja afilada y plateada – Como así.

Muchos intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero ninguno lo consiguió. Hermina quién se sentaba a mi lado, solo consiguió prender fuego a la cerilla y tuvo que pedir otra.

-Srta. Jones, no apunte la varita en la punta de la cerilla – dice con voz severa la profesora McGonagall y eso hizo que Hermina se pusiera colorada hasta las orejas.

Después de muchos intentos, como a la sexta vez, pude conseguir transformar la cerilla en una aguja. Me quedé muda, ya que pensé que no lo conseguiría. La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.

-Bien hecho srta. Potter - me felicita - Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Como tarea los demás practicarán, espero ver algun prospero en la próxima clase.

Y así siguió el día, con varias clases, como las de Pociones y Historia de la Magia. El día terminó más rápido de lo que pensaba y eso solo hizo aumentar más mis nervios.

---

Cuando el sol me hizo abrir los ojos, lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme en la cama bien quieta. Sabía que hoy era el partido pero deseé que estuviera enferma para no jugar.

-¡Arriba Lily! Hoy es el gran día – una animada Lux se me tira encima y me zarandea.

-No quiero ir – fue lo único que pude decir.

-No digas tonterías, irás y lo harás muy bien.

Me levanto de mala gana, y después de vestirme bajo con Lux al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados por ver el primer partido del año. Muchos llevaban carteles y gorros para apoyar a sus equipos. Me senté en mi mesa al lado de Sophie.

-¿Tocino? – me ofrece ella, pero meneo la cabeza.

-¿No comerás nada? – insiste, sigo meneando.

-Hermanita tendrás que comer algo que no quiero que acabes desmayada en el terreno – me obliga James.

-No tengo hambre – pero siguieron insistiendo hasta que comí una tostada.

-Todos vayan al campo para el partido – anuncia la profesora McGonagall.

Me levanto para ir con Lux al vestuario, mis compañeros me desearon suerte, y cuando ya me iba veo a Scorpius todavía sentado en la mesa.

-¿No verás el partido? – le pregunto.

-No, tengo que estudiar – fue todo lo que me dijo desde la última vez. Me di vuelta y juro que lo escuché deseándome suerte.

En los vestuarios mientras me cambiaba, el capitán Fletch estaba diciéndonos algo pero ni le presté atención. Solo conseguí a entender algo de valentía, seguridad, aplastar y finalmente que ya era la hora de salir al estadio.

Nos subimos en nuestras escobas y salimos volando. El griterío de la gente en el estadio era impresionante, observé las gradas de Gryffindor y pude ver a Hugo junto a Sophie alentándome con una gran bandera de Gryffindor.

Luego alguien toma el megáfono y grita:

-¡Bienvenidos al primer partido del año! Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw – me fijo a ver quién era y no pude evitar una sonrisa, era uno de los mejores amigos de James, Thomas Pitchard - Como sabrán hay muchos nuevos jugadores, cabe destacar a la nueva guardiana de Gryffindor, Lily Potter, hermanita de mi querido amigo James. A ver como le va.

Al escuchar mi nombre sentí unas arcadas, no, otra vez no.

-Jugadores diríjanse a sus puestos – anuncia la profesora Hooch, una bruja que no aparentaba su edad de 60 años por su agilidad – Capitanes quiero un juego limpio y sin trampas.

El capitán Fletch y el capitán de Ravenclaw se estrechan las manos forzadamente y se dirigen a sus puestos.

Me voy a los postes del lado de Gryffindor y me quedo ahí esperando a que empezara el partido.

-¡Que comience el partido! – grita la señora Hooch y da un largo pitido con su silbato.

-Yyy el cazador Fletch agarra la quaffle! Evita a Marcus Thompson y se dirige como una flecha hacia los postes de Ravenclaw. Tira y… ay no lo consigue, ¡Lukey la atrapa! Se la manda a Tom Jurjen pero la pierde con una bludger que le manda James Potter, excelente. Y Leanne Rumston la agarra, evita a Jurjen y ¡cuidado! Una bludger de Zack Mitch, la evita, que rápida es esa chica, se acerca a los postes, dispara, Lukey se tira… ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! ¡Diez puntos!

Los de Gryffindor gritaron y vitorearon, empezamos bien. Todo pasaba rápido y yo miraba todo. El juego volvió con Thompson viniendo hacia mí. Se la pasa a Jurjen, me preparé para frenarlos. Ay me la va tirar, estoy a punto de lanzarme a la derecha, pero una bludger impide a Jurjen lanzármela. Gracias a mi hermano. Fletch la agarra. De paso veo a Albus que estaba muy concentrado buscando la snitch, pero no me tenía que fijar como jugaban. Tenía que estar atenta por si venían hacia mi, pero algo me distrajo.

-¡Zack, no seas cobarde y mándale las bludger! – rugió el capitán de Ravenclaw.

Veo a Zack que se encontraba a unos veinte metros de distancia con el bate en lo alto indeciso. Parecía debatir con su interior si lanzar o no la bludger.

En ese momento, todo fue claro: Zack jamás me iba a lanzar una bludger por lo que tenía un problema menos en el juego; a menos que el otro bateador me la lanzara.

Justo cuando estaba teniendo esos pensamientos, James me grita.

-Lily ¡cuidado! – ahí vi que Thompson se venía con todo como una flecha y dispara la quaffle. Me tiro a la izquierda a atacarla pero no llego…

-Gol de Ravenclaw – masculla Thomas Pitchard. Veo a Rose gritando y aplaudiendo. No pude evitar sentir enojo. Vamos Lily, concéntrate.

-Bueno, diez a diez. Ahora Fletch buscar pasar la quaffle y consigue pasarla a Lux Finnigan, quién es una cazadora nueva y la verdad es fenomenal.

Veo a Lux yendo como un águila, evitando fácilmente a todo que se interponía ante ella. Dispara con fuerza a los postes de Ravenclaw, y anota.

-¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! ¡Eso es! – grita emocionado Thomas.

Doy un grito feliz y aplaudo a Lux.

-Ahora Ravenclaw se está poniendo defensivo, Jurjen se la pasa a Chang y esta se acerca a los postes y encara a Potter. Uh, a ver si la atrapa. Dispara, Potter se tira y… ¡consigue atraparla!

Sentí un alivio enorme al atraparla, me sentí con más confianza. Estaba preparada a que me tiraran con todo. Ganaremos este partido.

El partido iba 70 a 30 a favor de Gryffindor. No pude atajar dos quaffles.

-Eh, esperen, parece que ¡Potter vio la snitch!

Todo se transformó en cámara lenta, veo a Albus descendiendo a toda velocidad, mientras que el buscador de Ravenclaw, Davidson lo seguía pegado. Albus aumentó la velocidad, pero el otro también lo hizo. Ahora iban juntos, me moría si el otro la atrapaba. ¡Vamos Albus! Mi hermano se lanza con la escoba hacia la snitch y…

-¡Albus Potter atrapa la snitch! ¡150 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Gryffindor gana por 220 puntos! ¡Bien! ¡Ahora todos a la fiesta! – se entusiasma Thomas.

Bajo al estadio y me uno a Lux quién estaba eufórica y saltaba todo el tiempo. Todos vitoreaban a Albus, corro hacia él y lo abrazo contenta. Pero después veo a mi alrededor y consigo a ver a Zack cabizbajo yéndose con su equipo, y parecía que el capitán de Ravenclaw le gritaba. Le hablaría después. ¡Ahora a festejar!

Todos nos fuimos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor cantando felices, unos amigos de James consiguieron llevar comida.

Scorpius se me acerca, no supe que hacer.

-Felicitaciones – me dice – Jugaste bárbaro.

-¡LILY! Ven con tus hermanos a festejar – me ordena Albus, tuve que irme pero me di vuelta y le dirigí una sonrisa.

* * *

Hola! Tanto tiempo, perdón por tardar otra vez en subir, y por haber subido a esta hora, son las 21:30 acá en Arg. Pero anoche tuve una fiesta de 15 y me levanté tarde jiji. Además quería leerlo otra vez y corregir algunas cosas. Llegó elt an esperado partido siiiiii, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. El titulo no me gusta, pero no seeeee jaja. Cambié el rating de K+ a T porque más adelante ocurrirá algo, y nosé si es apropiado, asi que por las dudas lo cambio :P Una vez más graciuas por los reviews que me dejan! Me hace feliz que leen mi fan fic :D A lunatica le tengo que decir que no puedo subir cada semana, porque estoy en mi ultimo año dela secu y tengo que estudiar como loca, ademas la inspiracion no se me viene todos los dias (lamentablemente ¬¬) y trataré de subir los domingos, mira hoy es domingo jiji :P Gracias por leer el fic :) a los demás también pero creo que les conteste no? Y perdon otra vez por subir tannn lento, hago lo que puedo jiji :) Nos vemos prontito, y gracias otra vez. Suerte!!! :D


	7. Previa navideña

_El mundo entero de HP es de Rowling, este fic es mío y de Maki :)_

Primero quiero pedirles disculpas a todos por haber tardado una ETERNIDAD!!! Espero que disfruten este capítulo, más abajo pongo el motivo del atraso! Gracias :)

* * *

Capítulo SIETE

**Previa Navideña**

La euforia de haber ganado mi primer partido de Gryffindor no terminaba. Unos segundos antes de levantarme a la mañana, sentía que estaba flotando; estaba en una realidad que no podía creer y quería mantener los ojos cerrados para no perder la sensación. Obviamente, al final me levante lista para comenzar mi día, con una energía que muy pocas veces tengo. Miro a Lux, y me doy cuenta que le pasa lo mismo que a mi. ¡Genial, este día no iba a estar nada mal!

La mañana pasó rapidísima y con ella las mejorías de mis logros. En Defensas contra las artes oscuras había dado un salto grandísimo, y el profesor me concedió 20 puntos lo cual era todo un milagro. Todo gracias a la ayuda de Zack. Y así los días se transformaron en semanas, las semanas en meses.

Meses después de ese partido, no había cambiado mucho mi vida. Stop, en realidad si. Después de toda la ayuda brindada y los momentos compartidos en este tiempo me sentía más unida con Zack. Éramos prácticamente inseparables. Él no se despegaba de mí y a mí me encantaba que estuviera conmigo. Mis amigas dicen que siento algo por él pero no estoy segura. No se que nombre ponerle a ese sentimiento que esta en mi, ni quiero pensarlo. Me siento tan confundida. Pero Zack es mi mejor amigo, me ayudó a entrar en el equipo, estuvo siempre ahí conmigo y se lleva bien con mis hermanos, hasta con mi padre.

También mejoraron las cosas con Scorpius a pesar de que no lo veía mucho. De vez en cuando me cruzaba con él en la sala común; y cuando no estaban mis hermanos o Zack aprovechaba para intercambiar unas palabras con él. De todas maneras él se mantuvo algo apartado, como si no quisiera causarme problemas.

Esta mañana me había levantado tarde que me apresuré para bajar a desayunar. Cuando bajaba las escaleras medio corriendo casi me choco con Scorpius.

-Siempre tan distraída Lily – se burla él sonriéndome y luego me saluda – Hola, tienes el pullover al revés.

Me fijo, ¡rayos! La etiqueta estaba afuera, ¿por que esas cosas tienen q pasarme a mi?, y encima delante de Scor.

-Igual te queda bien eh, llego tarde a desayunar – me dice – Supongo que vos también, ¿vamos?

Asentí y salí de la sala común con él. Estuve callada en todo el camino, no sabía que tema empezar. No tenía nada interesante para contarle. De modo que él tuvo que hablarme.

-¿Irás a tu casa para las fiestas? – me pregunta Scorpius así de la nada. Ya estábamos a comienzos de diciembre, y la Navidad se aproximaba. Me encantaba la Navidad, todo es muy festivo y toda la familia está unida.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Y vos?

-Lamentablemente no, mis padres se irán de viaje a Grecia por motivos de trabajo. Pero no importa, ya las pasé acá el año pasado, y no estuvieron para nada mal.

-Oh, qué mala suerte – le digo sin saber qué hacer, ya estábamos por llegar al Gran Comedor, de modo que tuve que despedirme de Scorpius – Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós Scorpius.

-Adiós Lily, nos vemos por ahí – responde mi saludo, y me voy corriendo hacia mi mesa. Me siento junto a Sophie y Lux quienes estaban ya por irse.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Me pregunta Lux – Iba a despertarte, pero pensé que en unos minutos te ibas a levantar, pero veo que esos minutos fueron una hora.

-No importa, anoche me dormí tarde – le digo y agarro un pan, le unto mermelada y me lo como de un bocado. ¡Tenía tanta hambre!

-Em, Lily tienes el pullover al revés – me avisa Sophie.

-Sí, ya lo sé – le digo rápidamente, ya no me importaba este detalle.

-Bueno entonces, anoche volviste tarde porque… ¿estabas con Zack? – me dice Sophie suspicazmente.

-Em, sí, volvíamos de estudiar en la biblioteca –

-Ajam, y ¡mira quien viene! – exclama Lux

Me doy vuelta y atrás mío venía Zack sonriente como siempre. Se acerca a saludarme, me ruborizo y lo saludo. Luego él se va a sentar junto a Albus. Lux se empieza a reír que casi se atraganta con el jugo de calabaza. Sophie también se ríe, pero disimuladamente.

-Cállense, no pueden ser más evidente ¿verdad? – les digo seriamente – Hoy tenemos pociones ¿no?

-Uf sí, por culpa de esa estuve hasta la madrugada haciendo esa tarea – resopla Lux.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tenemos tarea? – me quedo dura

-Sí Lily, el profesor Slughorn nos mandó la tarea hace una semana – dice Sophie – Yo te avisé pero ni caso me hiciste.

-¡Rayos! – maldigo y me vengo pensando en una excusa para decirle al profesor.

Ya en el aula de Pociones, el profesor Slughorn pasa la lista para recibir las tareas. Cuando llega a mi apellido.

-No la hice – le digo temerosamente.

El profesor levanta la vista y la dirige hacia mí. Arquea una ceja, signo de que no era su mejor día.

-¿Cómo que no la hiciste Potter?

-Perdón, es que tuve tanto entrenamiento y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-No me importa que tengas entrenamientos o hayas estado enferma, pero siempre hay algún momento para hacerla. Tienes un cero, que no se repita Potter.

-No, profesor – y bajo la vista al caldero.

Aquel episodio me volvió de un malhumor tal, que mis amigas decidieron dejarme sola en la biblioteca. Odio los ceros, odio que me vaya mal en los estudios. Creo que eso heredé un poquito de la tía Hermione, aunque no era tan estudiosa como ella. Estaba haciendo la nueva tarea de Pociones, un ensayo del bezoar, cuando de repente escucho unos pasos y la voz de Zack .

-Hey Lily ¿Qué tal te va?

-Perdón Zack, pero estoy ocupada.

-Oh, ¿quieres que te ayude? –

-No, gracias, esta vez tengo que hacerla sola – le digo y vuelvo con mi ensayo.

-En serio Lily, te puedo ayudar – se fija en mi ensayo - ¿Bezoar? Es realmente fácil, déjamelo a mí y te lo…-

-¡En serio Zack! Déjame en paz, ¡no necesito tu ayuda! –

-Oh Lily, perdona por molestarte. Sólo quería echarte una mano, bueno si me necesitas dime ¿si? –

Se levanta y se va. Escondo mi cara entre mis manos. Todo era tan confuso y cansador. Todo. Los estudios, el quidditch, Zack, Scorpius, mis hermanos, mi padre, ¡todo! Pero en este momento sólo me tenía que preocupar por mis estudios, pensado esto vuelvo al ensayo.

Luego de unas horas, termino por fin el ensayo. Ya era de noche, wow, como pasa el tiempo. Me dirijo a la torre de Gryffindor, y al pasar frente al baño de mujeres, escucho a una chica llorando. ¿Qué raro, a estas horas de la noche? Inconcientemente entro al baño y veo a Rose sentada en el piso llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Rose? ¿Estás bien? –. Ella levanta la vista y me ve. Se limpia la cara con una de sus mangas, y se levanta abruptamente.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, metete en tus asuntos Lily – dicho esto, se va y cierra la puerta dando un portazo. Me quedo quieta por un momento, pero después de unos minutos estando ahí salgo del baño y me voy a mi sala común.

Estaban todos ahí, incluso Scorpius. Albus estaba con un par de compañeros jugando al ajedrez mágico. James estaba hablando con una "amiga" de él. Veo a Hermina sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo Historia de la Magia, ese libro al cual tanto adora la tía Herm. Me acerco a ella.

-Hola, ¿todo va bien? – la saludo y me siento al lado de ella.

-Por supuesto, este libro es genial, deberías leerlo – me dice entusiasmada.

-Seguro, mi tía Herm insiste en que lo lea – me río – ¡Pero nunca encuentro el momento adecuado!

-Cuando lo termine te lo presto si quieres. ¿En donde pasarás la Navidad?

-En casa de mi abuela con toda mi familia, ¿y vos? Con tus abuelos ¿no? – una grave enfermedad había atacado a la mama y en estos momentos se encontraba internada en San Mungo por lo que Hermina vive con sus abuelos por el momento; y su padre se fue con otra familia.

-No, esta vez no. Es que ellos hacen siempre grandes fiestas y no me gustan. Los quiero, pero me aburro ahí, entonces me quedaré acá – me cuenta. No me gustó que ella se quedara sola en el colegio, entonces decidí invitarla a que pasara conmigo y mi familia. Después de tanto convencerla, finalmente ella aceptó agradecida. Tuve que escribir una carta a mis padres contándoles que Hermina festejaría con nosotros. Seguro que ellos se enojarán, especialmente mi madre, porque no le había pedido permiso.

A la mañana siguiente, Shadow llegó hacia mi mesa con la respuesta de mis padres. Sorprendentemente mi madre permitió que Hermina festejara con nosotros, y que le pareciera muy bien que la haya invitado. Me puse feliz y se lo conté a Hermina. Ya faltaba una semana antes de navidad, entonces aproveché a hacer todas las tareas que me habían encomendado, así no dejaba nada para el último momento. El último día, a la noche en el Gran Comedor, la directora nos deseo unas muy felices fiestas y nos advirtió que teníamos que estudiar igual. Mientras comía un riquísimo budín, Albus se sentó al lado de Hermina.

-Así que pasarás la navidad con nosotros ¿eh Herm? –

-Errr, sí, Lily me invitó – asiente temblorosamente mi amiga y noté que se ruborizaba.

-Haha ¡no hay problema chica! – Se ríe Albus – ¡te divertirás mucho con nosotros y los Weasleys!

Hermina ríe disimuladamente y vuelve a su comida. Luego de un momento Zack se sienta a mi lado y agarra un pedazo de mi budín.

-Lils, ¡te extrañaré en las fiestas! – me dice

-Oh, yo también. Hey Zack, disculpa por lo que pasó en la biblioteca, estaba de malhumor.

-Ah no importa Lily, todos tenemos nuestros momentos

-Si pero igual. Pasarás las fiestas con tu padre ¿no?

-No no, este año no, él recién se caso – me cuenta Zack – así que está de luna de miel con esa chica. Así que me quedaré en Hogwarts.

-¡Para nada te quedarás acá! Amigo te vendrás con nosotros – salta de la nada Albus. Casi me atraganto con el jugo de calabaza. ¿Zack festejando la navidad con nosotros? Dios mío ¡no!

-¿Qué? – grita alguien antes que yo. Era Rose y estaba fulminando con la mirada a su primo – No creo que quiera festejar con nosotros Albus, capaz quiera estar solo.

-Claro que no Rose. ¡Dale compañero! ¿Pero no crees que Abuela Weasley se enojará con tanta gente?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Cuanto más, mejor! Le avisaré a mamá – dice un emocionado Albus y se va a la torre de lechuzas. Rose se levanta indignada y sigue a su primo. Zack la sigue con la mirada y se ríe por sus adentros.

-Así que festejaremos juntos, genial, nos vemos mañana Lils! – se entusiasma y se va a la torre de Ravenclaw. Hermina quién había estado callada durante ese tiempo se ríe.

-Esta Navidad va a estar realmente buena – dice - ¿Vamos a la torre Lil?

Me levanto y me voy con ella. Estuvimos planeando todo lo que podríamos hacer en estas vacaciones. Sí que estará buena, con Zack todo el tiempo ahí, dios.

Ya era la mañana siguiente y el colegio estaba quedando vacío. Todos estaban llevando sus equipajes hacía el andén para irse en el expreso de Hogwarts. Al bajar mi equipaje junto con las demás chicas veo a Scorpius leyendo un libro en la sala común. No sabía si despedirme o no, pero finalmente me acerco a él para despedirme.

-Hey Scorpius, que tengas unas lindas fiestas

-Lo mismo vos, nos vemos a la vuelta –

Ya en el compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts, charlaba con mis amigas sobre qué haríamos en las vacaciones. Lux se iba a Irlanda porque tenía unos parientes ahí, Sophie las festejaba en su casa con su familia y bueno Hermina estaría conmigo. El viaje se hizo largo, y yo estaba muy cansada. Cuando por fin sonó la sirena que indicaba el fin del viaje, me asomo y ubico a mis padres esperándonos en el andén. Me despido con un abrazo de Lux y Sophie.

-¡Te escribiré amiga! – me grita Lux mientras se iba con sus padres. Yo le respondo gritando que también y me fui a encontrar con mis padres. Ya estaban con ellos mis hermanos y Zack. Mi padre me abraza fuerte y nos fuimos todo rumbo a nuestra casa.

* * *

_El título es choto, pero NUNCA SE QUE PONER! _

_So, espero que les haya gustado, si no diganme cualquier cosa, cualquier error que deba corregir. Acuérdense que no soy una escritora wow haha, pero me gustaría que me dijeran así mejoro. Okay, ¿por qué he tardado tanto en escribir? El año pasado estuve en 5to año, y eso se resume a mucho estudio, mucha joda ;) y muchas actividades nuevas. Sí estuve a full el año pasado que ni tenía tiempo para escribir, además no estaba muy inspirada. Terminé la secundaria, me fui de viaje de egresados, tuve mi fiesta, me llevé dos materias y las aprobé :) Me fui a Mendoza de vacaciones (mi escapadita del mundo real) y ahí sí que me inspireeeeeeee! :D Espero que sigan teniendo ganas de leer este fic, estoy pensando en escribir otro, no sé de quién todavía. Este año empezaré la universidad, estoy dm nerviosaaaa! Bueno espero que anden bien todos! Les deseo lo mejor, no digo nada cuando escribiré. Pero escribí una parte del próximo capítulo así que no será tanto! Besotes, Mar_


End file.
